Soy Natsuki, Natsuki kuga
by janchellsing
Summary: Natsuki es una miko, aún que ella prefiere el termino exorcista, es enviada a España para ayudar a una catolica Shizuru a buscar la lanza del destino, pero Natsuki tiene un problema, es una exorcista contenedora y la primera regla de esta es que siempre debe ser virgen.
1. Chapter 1

**Espero les guste mi primera historia publicada de Mai Hime, es AU Shiznat, recuerden dejar sus comentarios me ayuda mucho para el concurso de ff, sin mas qué decir, muchas gracias por leer**

Mi nombre es Natsuki, Natsuki Kuga

CAPITULO I : La lanza del destino

VERSICULO I: Pero uno de los soldados le abrió el costado con una lanza y luego salió sangre y agua (Juan 19:34).

En el mundo hay al menos 2,000 religiones y más de 2,000,000 de dioses, todos los devotos a ellos creen tener la razón y se sienten bendecidos por pertenecer a la única y verdadera, pero ellos pocos saben que cada una de ellas tiene algo de verdad y que cada región fue hecha al menos un dios o dioses diferentes, todos los dioses existen, pero de diferente forma, por ejemplo:

En Japón Izanagui e Izanami fueron los creadores de la isla japonés, padre y madre de nosotros respectivamente de toda la región nipona, cosa muy diferente en países occidentales tales como España, donde predomina el cristianismo y tienen como dios principal a YWHW o bien traducido como Yahvé o Jehová, pero diré que gracias a ese dios ahora tengo más trabajo que nunca.

Recuerdo cuando Sakomisu venía con el pergamino en sus manos regordetas, algo en su caminar flojo y a la vez preocupado hizo temer lo peor, todos los demonios dentro de mi cuerpo se agitaron como una corriente eléctrica que no tenía donde salir, el sumo sacerdote con peinado afro se detuvo frente a mí con esa mirada perdida detrás de sus odiosos lentes que lo hacían ver fuera de lugar mientras extendida el pergamino a la altura de mis manos, mi mano tembló no puedo decir lo contrario y el viento meció nuestros cabellos en esa pequeña colina a lado del templo mientras habría el recado, mis ojos jade no tardaron mucho en mostrar mi descontento y se volvieron a enfocar en lo escrito varias veces haciendo que las comisuras de mis labios cayeran al mismo tiempo, incluso podía sentir como un impulso provenía dentro de mi cuerpo para sacar de un disparo las palabras de mi boca y esperar a que se entendieran a la primera vez.

\- NI LOCA! - Fue lo que brame mientras mi anterior tutor tembló de pies a cabeza – ENVIA A UN GUERRERO, SERIA MEJOR…

Creí que mis demandas habían sido entendidas y escuchadas, pero al parecer mi maestro no estaba de acuerdo, intento disuadirme o por Kami que sí, pero mi mirada podía más que la suya, le tiré en pergamino en sus manos y comencé a bajar la colina.

\- No lo haré, es mi última palabra… - me di la vuelta para mirarlo cruzándome de brazos- además acabo de llega… porque debo ir a España para buscar la lanza cristiana?, no tiene sentido.

Quise moverme de nuevo, pero fue inútil, sentí como mi cuerpo se detuvo y gruñí sabiendo que el viejo zorro me había pegado un talismán de inmovilidad en el pecho, unas risas se escucharon en mi cabeza al darme cuenta de eso, risas que solo yo podía escuchar.

\- Escúchame por un segundo ¿quieres? - el intentó de nuevo, parecía enserio desesperado, quise reírme porque su cabello rojizo se movió como una gelatina – es algo que te conviene, confía en mí.

"ajá, eso me lo dicen a cada rato dentro de mi cabeza" pensé mientras mi atención volvía hacia él.

\- tienes 5 minutos antes de que Mai termine de hacer cenizas tu talismán de papel - al terminar de decir eso una pequeña llama se encendió en mi pecho para dar más sustento a mi palabra-

\- Es Nagi …

Y con solo eso con solo ese nombre mi atención fue absorbida por completo por él y en mi interior Mai solo tembló mientras que la llama que estaba en mi pecho haciendo cenizas el talismán se apagó por completo, sonreí de medio lado, aun no podía moverme y con mis ojos casi en llamas dije de forma sorda a mi locutor.

\- Bien ahora tienes mi atención.

***** Muchas horas después en España 4 am****

El aeropuerto me dio la bienvenida con sus luces de neón, mire mi reloj que apuntaban las 4 am, a un podía sentir el sueño en mis parpados, los cuales luchaban para no cerrarse, un bostezo salió de mis labios mientras camino hacia la entrada al nuevo continente, tantas horas de vuelo no fueron suficiente para acostumbrarse al nuevo cambio de horario.

¡Un policía me detuvo pensando que era alguien sospechosa, sus guantes negros tomaron mi hombro y me pido que lo acompañara, por favor, como si una joven de 26 años, de camisa negra, pantalones de mezclilla, gorra negra, botas de piel y mochila cruzada fuera una gran amenaza, estoy aquí para salvarlos a todos!, ni siquiera parezco algo interesante.

Pero ahí me tuvo por al menos una hora y agradezco que afortunadamente seamos los únicos en esta habitación ya que así los hechizos lujuriosos de los íncubos y súcubos no lo afectaban a él por ser hombre y bueno al menos pude viajar de forma cómoda y tranquila por un largo rato, puedo decir que conozco perfectamente el español, al menos el latino , pero el castellano debería ser igual o al menos no distar mucho del hispano hablante, pero pasando de nuevo a mi situación , ya estaba muy molesta por que al parecer no dan señales de dejarme ir o al menos hasta que alguien más llegue ya que el oficial hablo por un IPhone, ja! marica, y sostuvo una conversación con al parecer un sacerdote, que ya estaba aquí y que esperaba que la monja viniera por mí, el tipo colgó a los pocos segundos de decir esas ultimas frases y se movió de nuevo frente a mí para sonreírme y fijar sus amielados ojos en mi rostro.

-Habéis hecho un largo viaje, vosotros en Japón habéis...

Quise escuchar lo que aquel pobre hombre iba a decirme con tan característico acento, en serio que quise, hubiera sido mejor, no para mí, sino para él y su vida, pero todo mi cuerpo se tensó por el revoloteo de los espíritus dentro de mí, como si una fuerza los llamara y lo peor de todo es que sabía que significaba.

\- "¡Natsuki ¡"

Una advertencia de Mikoto me hizo casi saltar de mi lugar, el cuarto se puso completamente frío y al oficial lo vi caer a mi lado petrificado, una silueta enfrente de mí se elevó, sus ojos como rayos de sol me miraron intensamente, cada centímetro de mi piel se erizó por la adrenalina en mi sistema de lo emocionada que estaba.

\- Hola Natsuki - un pequeño niño fue lo que salió de esa gran sombra, con su cabello gris y su piel tan pálida, venía vestido con una yukata japonesa de color blanco y me señaló con un dedo - ¿Qué haces tan lejos de casa? - su sonrisa ladina podía petrificar a cualquiera, menos a mí.

\- Lo mismo digo... ¿Qué hace tan lejos de su mundo, Mi señor? -Notó mi sarcasmo en las palabras, su boca hizo un ligero chasquido y se dio la vuelta-

\- No es algo que te incumba... ¿Es decir ... nunca debes cuestionarme... recuerdas?

Gruñí ante eso, me levanté para hacer algo, lamentablemente desapareció en menos de lo que yo pude reaccionar, pero dejó un pequeño regalo para mi antes de irse y un " Espero que te diviertas mi adorada Miko" fue todo antes de que mi cuerpo saliera disparado por la ventana del pequeño cuarto.

POV Shizuru

Cuando supe que mi dios no era el único y verdadero como muchos hermanos me hicieron creer, mi mundo se vino abajo, estuve deprimida por muchos días y noches, pero luego entendí que él era, es y será el único en mi corazón y estaba y aún estoy segura de que quiero servirle por el resto de mi vida y en la eternidad, luego me enteré de los exorcistas, aquellos que hacen la voluntad de nuestro señor, cuidando de los discípulos de nuestro maestro Jesús, aquellos que en las sombras acaban con los demonios que nos llevan a cometer pecados y fue ahí que decidí que quería pertenecer a esa élite, ser portadora del mensaje de nuestro único y verdadero dios y cuidar de nuestro prójimo, esa era mi única misión de vida, me volví monja y madre superiora de un convento al poco tiempo donde poco a poco fui entrenada como exorcista por mi propio padre siendo una notable genio, al principio los varones estaban renuentes pero al final terminaron aceptándome gracias a la voluntad de nuestro señor Jesucristo.

Pero lamentablemente no siempre el mundo está en paz, armonía y bienestar, no nunca es así, siempre el enemigo anda cerca para hacernos caer del camino que dios quiere para nosotros, es por ello que hace dos días la lanza del destino fue robada de una bóveda en España, aquella que tocó la sangre y costilla de Cristo derramando su espíritu en el suelo ya muerto, afortunadamente otros exorcistas se dieron cuenta durante el atraco y lograron impedir que el demonio saliera de los límites del país de España ya que se había ocultado en este lugar, por ahora no se tiene el lugar exacto y muchos de nosotros estamos buscando por toda la región, debemos darnos prisa ya que la barrera que impide que el demonio salga , no durará por siempre.

¿Estaba llagando al aeropuerto un poco molesta porque debía recoger a una Miko japonesa, no entiendo como una blasfema podía ayudarnos a encontrar la lanza, que podía saber ella de nuestro dios?, pero eran órdenes del mismo papa y no podía renegar de mi orden, sería pecado desobedecer.

\- Por favor dios mío dame las fuerzas para poder recorrer este camino. sabes que sólo quiero hacer tu voluntad señor mío, por favor cuida de todos nosotros. amén

Una oración rápida me ayudó a relajarme cuando el auto se detuvo y comencé mi recorrido, el pasillo era algo largo y mis zapatillas se podían escuchar por todo el lugar, me detuve frente a la puerta y antes de girar la perilla del cuarto donde se supone está la japonesa, niebla blanca salió de la rendija de la puerta y un gran estruendo se escuchó dentro de la habitación.

\- ! MIKOTO!

Una voz algo grave fue lo que escuché detrás de ese pedazo de madera, rápidamente mi cuerpo reaccionó , no debía perder más tiempo, entré al lugar preparándome para lo que sea, casi lo que sea, no me esperaba encontrarme al oficial en el suelo completamente blanco, notando a lenguas que su alma a perdido su lugar, oraré por el luego, corrí hacia la ventana ya que esta estaba destrozada y al ver hacia el patio del lugar pude notar como un chico de cabello largo y azulado luchaba contra 4 perros infernales.

\- COMO LOS ODIO!

Gritó mientras repelía a uno de ellos con su gran espada, volteo rápidamente hacia la ventana sintiendo mi presencia y por un momento nuestros ojos cruzaron sintiendo un horrendo escalofrío en todo mi cuerpo, sus ojos volvieron a la batalla y saltó tan alto que llegó encima de las rejas que dividían al aeropuerto del resto de la ciudad.

POV Natsuki

"Esto no sirve Natsuki, necesitamos usar el fuego de Mai", en mi mente Mikoto tenía toda la razón, sabía que el fuego de Mai podía ser nuestra única ventaja ahora y sobre todo porque una chica está a metros de nosotras, de mi pues, y temo que el efecto de los íncubos y súcubos se hagan de ella y quiera venir corriendo hacia mí.

\- Vale Mikoto... Mai! ... ven a mí! " Sí Natsuki" - por más que Mai lo ocultara y sonara muy confiada en mi mente, sabía de sobra que la presencia de Nagi la hizo tambalear y apenas podía sentir su poder alrededor de mi cuerpo, la espada desapareció dando lugar a dos llamas en mi frente simulando un par de cuernos, sólo podía usar el poder de un dominio a la vez, mi cuerpo no aguantaría tanto poder.

Grité desde lo alto, dejándome caer contra los perros infernales, estos intentaron huir, pero ya era demasiado tarde, al menos para ellos, mi mano hizo un movimiento para que llamas los rodearan creando un torbellino arrinconándolos cada vez más, sus aullidos se escuchaban mientras sus esencias eran consumidas por el fuego, hasta que sólo quedó uno de ellos en pie, era el más fuerte de los 4 eh de suponer, me sostuvo la mirada retándome en la misma y con un gruñido golpee nuevamente su pecho dejándolo en el suelo.

\- ¿Sabes ?, no tengo un perro infernal en mi colección.

Elevé un poco mi playera a la altura encima de mi ombligo mostrando unas marcas negras, me acerqué cada vez más dejando la playera en el olvido, tomando el cuello del pobre animal espiritual y su hocico fue a dar a mi cara.

\- "Odio esta parte" - dijo Mai

\- "¿Bromeas?, Es la mejor " - refuta Mikoto

Y con los argumentos de mis inquilinas, abrí mi boca "comiendo" el espíritu de la bestia, cada pisca de esa alma fue engullida por mi hasta que una nueva marca, más específico al lado derecho de mi cuello, apareció como un pequeño lobo.

\- Supongo que sois la Miko...

Fruncí el ceño, como odio esa palabra, pero me había olvidado de la chica, se lo perdonaré por ahora, aunque ese peculiar tono de voz me hizo darme cuenta que ella estaba muy lejos de sentir los efectos de mis demonios lujuriosos, eso es interesante, caminó directamente hacia mí, este era muy armonioso, aunque vistiera de falda larga y negra con una blusa blanca manga larga y zapatos de tacón negros, era sumamente hermosa pero lo mejor de ella puedo decir, son sus inusuales ojos rojos.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - "directa" fue lo que pensé cuando preguntó por mi nombre

\- Natsuki, Soy Natsuki Kuga - me presenté inclinando un poco mi cabeza como en mi país, ella no parecía entender muy bien las costumbres niponas pues elevó su mano y estrechó la mía en el proceso.

\- Bien Señorita Kuga, yo soy Shizuru Fujino.

El sonido del auto en movimiento era lo único que se escuchaba, la chica peli castaña leía una y otra vez ese libro que decía en su portada " Santa Biblia " , es un poco extraño , no me acostumbro aún que los occidentales lean a la inversa de nosotros, me aclaré la garganta intentando llamar su atención pero al parecer nada funcionaba, sus labios simplemente se movían al compás de su lectura, unos minutos después al fin me puso atención terminando con un rezo y un amén para verme otra vez y tomar yo la palabra.

Puedo contrales todas y cada una de las palabras que Shizuru y yo compartimos, pero siendo sincera no creo que sea muy interesante ya que Shizuru no usó ningún sustantivo además de "hereje" y "blasfema" para referirse a mi persona, no le gustaba en nada que estuviera en el mismo país de ella y peor aún en el mismo auto buscando algo sagrado para sus creencias.

Tuve que explicar mi situación como Miko o exorcista japonesa, cosa que en otras regiones, gobernada por otros dioses, es casi los mismo, solo que Japón tenía un tipo de exorcista diferente, a este se le llama exorcista contenedor, es quien encierra a los dominios en su propio cuerpo, hasta ahora experimentaron con varios sujetos , pero los finales de estos no fueron muy favorables, terminaban siendo comida para los demonios, y solo hubo sobrevivido los castos primero pero cuando perdían su ya saben "castidad" eran devorados igual que los anteriores a ellos, lo malo de todo esto es que nadie ha querido ser uno de estos tipos de exorcistas, dejándome a mi como la única por ahora.

\- y ¿Podéis explicaros que es lo bueno de que mancilléis vuestro propio cuerpo así? - esa fue Shizuru-

\- Que los demonios no regresan ... ustedes solo los regresan al infierno y luego regresan, y puedes usar su poder también...

\- Hereje!

¿Ven?, ella no puede dejar de decirme así, lo interesante de todo esto es que en mi cuerpo eh encerrado dominios peligrosos y fuertes, pero eso es algo que al parecer ella no entiende aún, que muchas veces es necesario que ciertos espíritus no regresen a nuestro adorado mundo.

A pesar de todo , yo en un tiempo creí que las cosa iba a pasar como en las películas, que en menos de media hora después de llegar para la misión todo se iba a solucionar, lamentablemente no todo es tan fácil, llegamos a una capilla o creo que así se llama, y pasamos ahí el día para luego buscar por la ciudad, yo solo quiero encerrar a Nagi y regresar a Japón lo antes posible y creo que la castaña quiere lo mismo, simplemente se la pasa leyendo su dichosa biblia, a veces cuando recorremos algunos lugares me da una catedra de su amado y benevolente dios , joder creo que ella me quiere llevar hasta el catolicismo, así son de molestos todos los religiosos de este dios?, y de eso han sido al menos dos días y ya quiero arrancarme las orejas.

Afortunadamente recibimos una extraña lectura de presencias oscuras y sobre todo porque ciertos lugares ya están bien tachados de vibras malignas, como siempre estaba lista para algo de acción, pero estos lugareños eran más estrictos para estas cosas, Shizuru y yo no pudimos salir hasta que ella hubiera llenado algunos formularios y tomo algunas cosas, como su adorada biblia ya gastada y su crucifijo, en mi opinión creo que las armas serian aún mejor.

Cuando llegamos el lugar estaba desierto y muy a mi pesar bastante silencioso, demasiado para mi gusto, ella parecía muy tranquila, sacó de nuevo su biblia y comenzó a leerla, ¿Que acaso no se dedica a otra cosa?, comenzó con un suave verso y yo solo me callé, al menos me gustaba su voz cuando leía.

\- salmo 91... - comenzó a leer - el que habita al abrigo del altísimo, morará bajo la sombra del omnipotente... diré yo a Jehová: esperanza mía y castillo mío; mi dios en él confiaré.

Por un momento me perdí en su lectura, digo tiene bonita voz, pero cuando comenzó a leer algunas cosas raras sucedieron, como que algo pasó velozmente detrás de nosotras, ella ni se inmuta y además la temperatura bajó al menos un par de grados desde que inició, pero aún así ella continuó

\- Y él te libará del lazo del cazador: de la peste destruidora, con sus plumas te cubrirá y debajo de sus alas estarás seguro: escudo y adarga es su verdad - y metal se escuchó rápidamente - no tendrás temor de espanto nocturno, ni de saeta que vuele de día - y se fue oscureciendo cada vez más con cada palabra que salía de su boca -

\- ni de pestilencia que ande en oscuridad, ni de mortandad que en medio del día destruya - y no esa no fue Shizuru, ni yo, esa fue otra voz, más ronca, más burlona, más maligna - y caerán a tu lado mil - sombras nos rodearon de un lado cuando dijo eso - y diez mil a tu diestra - y varias más hacia por el otro lado- y luego tú perecerás...

\- Modificar la palabra santa es pecado - ese si fue Shizuru - y lo sabéis Codicia...

Un hombre apuesto de cabello dorado se apareció frente a nosotras, estábamos rodeadas y por un momento llegué a pensar que no fue tan buena idea venir solas, no temo por mi, temo por Shizuru, no sé qué tan buena sea ella peleando.

\- ¿Mi adorada Shizuru Fujino... - el rubio bajó de la gran caja, ya dije que estábamos en un almacén?, caminó un poco alrededor de nosotras mientras jugaba con una moneda de plata con los dedos de su mano derecha- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

\- algo que sé vos puede darme... - al fin cerró su biblia y la sostuvo con ambas manos en su pecho-

\- Lo sé, sé que buscas, pero ¿Quién dijo que iba a dártelo tan fácil?

\- Shizuru! - y esa fui al fin yo, tomado a Shizuru en brazos para saltar lejos de las garras de un demonio

\- Vamos a jugar un poco. ¿si? - empiezo a odiar a este tipo-

Rápidamente invoqué a Mai, su poder de fuego nos dio un chance de alejar a los demonios, el aura oscura me daba náuseas y estaba preparada para lo peor, este tipo no era un demonio común, debía ser uno de los principales no lo sé y no tengo tiempo de averiguarlo.

\- Kuga! - Shizuru me llamó, apenas pude reaccionar cuando ella me jaló hacia delante usando yo ese impulso para patear a uno que venía hacia nosotras, quedó en el suelo quemándose y cayendo en cenizas al mismo -

\- Nueva amiga? - preguntó el tipo mirándome- ¿Cómo os llaman exorcista? - me preguntó-

\- Natsuki... - esquivé a uno de ellos haciendo que volara a los pies del rubio y este rio aún más- Natsuki Kuga ... imbécil- y me fui contra él aunque Shizuru me gritaba que era una tonta por ser tan agresiva, pero aun así me puse a pelear con él, esquivaba mis llamaradas, podía sentir el combate cuerpo a cuerpo casi igual hasta que más demonios vinieron tras de mí que tuve que esquivar, mi cuerpo se estaba cansando , al estar fuera de mi región mi poder era limitado y no podía usar por mucho tiempo a Mai o Mikoto-

\- ¡Sois tan... - Shizuru suspiró y lanzó su crucifijo dando a un demonio detrás de mí, sin dudar acabó con otro de un solo golpe, apenas y la vi moverse y luego otro, estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia- sois tan ... no tengo tiempo que perder ... decidme lo que quiero! - si esta chica tiene problemas de ira-

\- Oblígame! - él se burló y por primera vez en la vida sentí que debía alejarme de él lo antes posible, no por él, sino por la mirada que Shizuru le dio - Natsuki, Cúbreme...

¡¿Por primera vez me llamó por mi nombre y su voz sonó tan misteriosa, tan fría que no dije más nada y me fui con ella alejando a los demás que quisieran atacarla, ¡¿Codicia sintió lo mismo y quiso ir tras ella, apenas y lo pude repeler, pero Shizuru no se movía en nada y empezó a ... orar... es en serio?!

\- Padre nuestro, que estáis en los cielos. - es neta que va a orar? - santificado sea vuestro nombre , venga a nosotros vuestro reino- iba a replicar, pero me detuve cuando un circulo brillante comenzó a aparecer debajo de sus pies y alzó la mano izquierda como si sostuviera algo y cerró los ojos - hagáis vuestra voluntad aquí en la tierra como en los cielos , no nos dejéis caer en tentación y líbranos del mal - y cuando Shizuru abrió los ojos de nuevo parecía llamas encendidas junto a una explosión sónica que sólo tumbó a los demonios lejos de nosotras, estaba impresionada - Apocalipsis 2:5 - aún hay más?, eso pensé cuando un arco de luz comenzó a aparecer en su mano elevada y con la otra sostenía lo que parece un rayo mientras todos veíamos que sucedía y ella prosiguió - y del trono salían relámpagos y truenos y voces ; y siete lámparas de fuego estaba ardiendo delante del trono, que eran los 7 espíritus de dios ... - puso el rayo en el mismo en el arco y apuntó hacia una muchedumbre de demonios que intentaron huir, pero ella disparó haciéndolos cenizas del impacto - uno...

Temblé por completo, porque ella sonrió cuando comenzó a contar sus flechas, ni bien terminaba de disparar una ya había otra esperando por ser lanzada, solo tuvo que gastar 4 flechas para acabar con los secuaces de Codicia, el cual intentó escapar, pero Shizuru era más astuta y disparó de nuevo su arco dejando a Codicia clavado de una mano en el suelo, el gritó como nunca.

\- Cinco - dijo ella apuntando hacia él una vez más y esperó, supongo que quería la información que conducía tenía antes de enviarlo de nuevo al infierno por ahora, pero el no dijo nada y apuntó hacia la otra mano y disparó- seis - volvió a contar y apuntó hacia la cabeza-

\- no me importa - dijo el - de todos modos, volveré y no puedes evitarlo - se rio aún más fuerte, pero se detuvo al ver que ella no reía-

\- quizá... eso si Natsuki no os devora primero - y por segunda vez escuché mi nombre creo que le gusta, el me miró un poco sorprendido y Shizuru siguió- ¿No lo sabéis? Natsuki es un contenedor... -pude ver el horror en su mirada-

\- eso... eso es mentira... ella no ella...

\- " si lo dudas... ella puede demostrártelo" - esa fue Mikoto amenazando y muchos más demonios principales llamaron a codicia haciendo que su confianza cayera-

\- está bien! está bien!...

\- buen chico - Shizuru elevó en arco un poco más terminando de disparar creo que este era aún más poderoso por que hizo un gran hoyo que terminó en otro edificio cercano- y bien?...

Logramos saber dónde fue que Nagi se había ocultado, tuvimos que viajar a otra región de España, estábamos en Barcelona y el demonio caprichoso en un poblado casi al sur del límite territorial, me quedé muy impresionada por la pelea de Shizuru y ese tipo, tanto que me dio curiosidad ese tipo de hechizos, así que comencé a leer ese libro que la castaña trae todo el tiempo, claro que a escondidas de ella, pero como era muy vaga sólo leí la última parte, esta es bastante atemorizante y al parecer saca ataques de aquí, es pequeña así qué terminé el libro del apocalipsis en las horas de viaje que ella estaba dormida.

La católica y yo llegamos sin mucho apuro, antes Shizuru apenas y me hablaba, pero ahora que estuvimos peleando codo a codo se relajó un poco más, la comencé a tomar desprevenida, mirándola de vez en cuando y agradeciendo que hasta ahora mi pequeño problema no aparece cuando estoy a su lado, bueno igual cuenta porque salimos en las madrugadas cuando casi no hay personas, pero ahora es medio día, espero que las cosas sigan en calma por ahora.

-Entonces... señorita Kuga... - Shizuru me llamó, ese Kuga me suena un poco amargo en sus labios-

\- Dime Natsuki... - le ofrecí, pero ella no parecía muy contenta por ello, no sé si le caigo mal o ya no, a veces me habla como si fuéramos amigas-

\- si Natsuki... sólo quería preguntaros algo... - asentí con la cabeza para que ella prosiguiera - ¿Cómo os digo? ¿Siempre las mujeres ... la miran así?

No me había dado cuenta, estaba muy ensimismada con Shizuru que no me percaté que muchas chicas estaban mirándome, otras me guiñaban el ojo o incluso se mordían el labio inferior en mi dirección.

\- ah eso... es por los demonios ya sabes...

\- no le molesta?, ¿es decir ... como hallará a la persona indicada para vuestra boda?

\- Nunca voy a casarme...

Shizuru no pareció muy feliz con esa contestación, además, dijo persona y no hombre, eso lo noté bien, quizá no me ve con algún hombre, no lo sé, nunca me puse a pensar en el tema de alguna pareja o algo, de todos modos, no puedo tener una relación nunca.

\- Oh que mal...

No me dijo nada más y terminamos por irnos hacia una de las capillas del lugar, el pueblo era un poco pequeño, pero sumamente relajante, almenas aquí las mujeres son más reservadas y los dominios japoneses no tienen tanto poder en estos rumbos, pude sacarle un poco de información a Shizuru, puedo decir que me impresionaba todo lo que me contaba, se estaba abriendo un poco más conmigo después de estos 4 días, ella es mitad japonesa, de ahí su nombre y apellido, su padre es japonés, su madre es española, al parecer su madre tuvo más influencia en las creencias de su hija y la volvió Católica , Ella al igual que yo empezó desde joven a ser exorcista, sólo que su experiencia en campo es de solo 5 años , tiene 27 años , además que odia su lado japonés porque ellos adoran a otros dioses fuera del de su madre y toda la parroquia y por ello era su desagrado hacia mí, era! , porque ahora dice que le caigo un poquito mejor o eso creo, eso sí , sabe hablar perfectamente el japonés, gracias a su padre, y sabe algo acerca de la cultura aunque no quiera admitirlo, sus poderes se los reserva, pero dice que aun soy una hereje cuando peleo, por eso su dios no me ayuda.

\- Bueno tú tienes tu dios, yo tengo a los míos...

Shizuru no me contestó, pero supe que no le cayó muy en gracias lo que dije, pero no le importaba, bueno si, por alguna razón me importa mucho lo que Shizuru piense de mí, pero eso será algo que jamás aceptaré.

 **GRACIAS POR LEER, NOS VEMOS EL PRÓXIMO SÁBADO, RECUERDEN SUS COMENTARIOS ME DAN VITALIDAD, SI TIENEN ALGUNA PREGUNTA PUEDEN PREGUNTARME ... CHAO**


	2. Capítulo 2

CAPITULO I: La lanza del destino

VERSICULO II: Por la bendición de los rectos la ciudad será engrandecida: más por la boca de los impíos ella será trastornada (Proverbios 10:11).

POV Shizuru

Nunca creí que Natsuki y yo nos fuéramos a llevar bien, bueno eso fue hasta que me di cuenta que a pesar de todo, Natsuki no es tan mala persona como mi madre y otros me hicieron creer, sobre todo, para aquellos que no tenían nuestra mismas creencias, Natsuki , es divertida , algo fría y sumamente impulsiva, cosa que nos metió en problemas a la hora que encontramos el lugar donde "Nagui" se estaba escondiendo y Natsuki, la guilipollas de Natsuki, fue tan precipitada que antes de crear un plan se lanzó contra el demonio y este huyó, algo sorprendente es que no pudo desaparecer como cualquier otro espíritu lo haría, el saltó por la ventana y se notaba algo ¿cansado? , como si en ese momento fuera un humano más, así que la peli azul y yo fuimos detrás de él , corrimos por los caminos de tierra del pequeño pueblo, nuestra carrera era lo único que se escuchaba por todo el lugar que estaba iluminado por antorchas.

\- Natsuki... esperad... -yo no era tan rápida como ellos, me estaba quedando atrás, por eso es que tuve que gritar a mi compañera para que bajara la velocidad - Kuga! -pero pareciere que estaba habitada por aquel demonio que la llamaba a seguirle el paso-

Con todas mis fuerzas tuve que exigirme seguir el ritmo, los tacones me estaban matando y vi como subieron por las escaleras de madera de una casa hacia el techo de la misma , en esta zona las casas están mas juntas y comenzaron a hacer una especie de parkur que no pude continuar y cuando ellos saltaron al otro techo Natsuki llamó su gran espada para intentar dar una tajada al chico albino , no debo explicar que lamentablemente falló y las personas tras el ruido comenzaron a salir de sus casas , cosa que el perseguido aprovechó para atacar a un inocente como distracción para nosotras y poder escapar, Natsuki se veía molesta y anuló su magia para poder saltar hasta donde estaba yo cuidando del inocente que había apenas salvado minutos antes, estas son las cosas que me hacen pensar que Natsuki no es tan buena compañera como otros que fueran de mi misma categoría.

\- mierda... escapó - ella aún no se daba cuenta que todo lo que pasó por sus tonterías - Eres demasiado lenta Shizuru... - ni tampoco de lo molesta que estaba también con toda la situación, ¿Qué clase de discípula de buena voluntad es ella? -

\- Kuga... -ella me volteó a ver, había tomado la costumbre de llamarle por su apellido cuando estaba enojada con alguna de sus acciones - ¿Qué os pasa? ...

\- ¿Perdón? ... -parecía indignada y la indignada aquí en realidad debería ser soy yo - pero ya casi lo teníamos ... si no fuera porque tuve que bajar la velocidad por ti ... ya tendríamos a ese maldito...

\- y ... ¿La lanza? ... ¿Vos sabéis dónde está?... - parece que se había olvidado de cuál es nuestro principal objetivo - sé que vos queréis atrapar a Nagui, pero esa no es la misión ahora... así que...

\- ese es mi objetivo!... - Me interrumpió de forma grosera y parece no entender lo que son objetivos principales-

Pero no pude seguir con la discusión, ya que un rayo recorrió todo el cielo oscuro, un gran trueno retumbó las láminas de las casas y una fuerte lluvia se desató en segundos, las personas se fueron yendo cada quien a sus respectivas moradas y la persona que salvé fue ayudada por sus familiares para llegar a su hogar, solo quedamos Natsuki y yo viéndonos a los ojos mientras las gotas nos empapaban a ambas, algo estaba mal aquí y no solo el bajo rendimiento de objetivos en Natsuki, nunca me había enojado de tal manera y ella estaba igual, quise decir algo pero la peli azul solo se dio la vuelta , quizá iba a regresar a nuestro cuarto compartido y yo no la iba a detener, estaba cansada y frustrada por todo esto.

Al llegar al pequeño cuarto ella solo se fue a dar un baño, yo me quedé en la habitación de dos camas secando mi cabello un poco, viendo por la ventana cruzar los rayos uno tras otro y sentir el estruendo de los truenos en los vidrios, parecía que quería inundarse esta noche y no tenía intención de arreglar las cosas, al menos no por ahora.

\- El baño está libre... - la voz rasposa de Natsuki me sacó de mis pensamientos, miré detrás de mí y sentí como mis mejillas se teñían de rojo al ver a la miko sin playera y con una toalla en su cuello cubriendo sus atributos femeninos, por lo menos traía pantalones, pero aun así no podía dejar de ver la figura de la peli azul- Shizuru? - me llamó nuevamente y por fin salí de mi estupor-

\- os agradezco... - me levanté de mi lugar para pasar de forma rápida alado de ella entrando casi corriendo al baño, mientras aun sentía como los truenos traspasan las paredes del mismo-

Abrí los ojos, un olor a moho y humedad fue lo que percibí primero, mis manos estaban adoloridas y mi cabeza daba vueltas, estaba muy confundida, no entendía dónde estaba , sólo puedo recordar que estaba en la ducha, limpiando mi cuerpo del agua de la lluvia, lluvia, aun puedo escuchar esta caer afuera, mis ojos se enfocaron al fin y noté que estaba en un cuarto completamente vacío con una ventana a unos metros de mi mientras maleza es todo lo que notaba al otro lado, mi cuerpo estaba un poco frío y baje la mirada con horror al pensar que no traía mis ropas puestas pero aunque después de eso sentí un poco de alivio al ver que tenía puesta un bata, aun no estoy del todo tranquila pensando en lo que pudo pasar en el camino hasta aquí.

\- Don...dónde estoy? -me dolía la cabeza y el cuerpo de soló intentar levantarme - espera...KUGA!... Donde...

La busqué por todos lados y no estaba, ¿ Dónde estará Natsuki? , me levante completamente, mis manos estaban encadenadas al igual que mis pies, unos gritos se escuchaban detrás de una puerta que apenas noté, caminé unos pasos pero caí de nuevo, era obvio que las cadenas en mis pies estaban ancladas en la pared , me moví de forma sutil intentando concentrarme para usar un poco de mi poder, pero éstas cadenas no eran comunes, tenían algo maldito que me impedían moverme con libertad y cada movimiento que realizaba, no sé si era mi imaginación, pero podría jurar aunque sea pecado, que se hacían más pequeñas con forme lo intentaba .

\- Oh Jehová de los ejércitos, por favor ... ayúdame a salir de este lugar... te lo suplico.

Y como toda buena religiosa, primero le pedí ayuda a mi dios, para que me diera sabiduría y entendimiento y salir de este problema, aunque, no tuve que esperar mucho al ver como la puerta se abría lentamente y notaba como los gritos aumentaban cada vez más, una ira incontrolable es todo lo que podía notar con cada grado que se abría esa puerta.

\- ah ... Así que al fin despiertas- un hombre alto entró en la habitación, su cara se me hacía un poco familiar pero no lograba recordar de donde, eso sí, parecía muy enfadado, sus facciones estaban bastante arrugadas, como si el ceño fruncido fuera su sello personal.

Entró a la habitación, estaba un poco asustada por sentirme tan débil en este momento y también porque no tengo idea donde esta Natsuki, ¿La habrán capturado? le hicieron algo?, ninguno de mis pensamientos me deja concentrar, él sin embargo se agachó tomando con su derecha mi bata por la espalda para levantarme de un tirón y dejándome sobre mis pies.

\- Rápido... no tengo toda la noche...

Zafó con gran fuerza mi cadena de la pared tirándola al suelo y provocando con el sonido de las cadenas un eco que solo se podía escuchar en estas cuatro paredes, mi cabeza volvió a retumbar con ello regresando mi dolor en poco tiempo, pero a él no le importó, simplemente tomó la cadena que unía mis manos y sin mayor cuidado jaló de ella para sacarme de esa habitación mojándome de nuevo en proceso, el sonido de gente era mucho más fuerte y claro ahora, las llamas de sus antorchas me estaban iluminando el rostro, tuve que cerrar un poco los ojos para que se acostumbraran de nuevo a la luz.

\- MATENLA!

\- ES UNA BRUJA!

\- DEBE MORIR!

Fue lo que escuché entre la multitud, voltee hacia los pueblerinos, todos tenían odio e ira grabado en sus ojos, elevando sus antorchas y tridentes, cuchillos, machetes, palos y piedras mientras apuntaban hacia mí, sentí miedo mucho miedo, pero mi cara solo mostraba confusión, no sabía que estaba pasando exactamente, porque todo parecía una pesadilla de la cual quiero despertar ahora, en estos momentos y con todo mi corazón, quisiera que la de ojos esmeraldas estuviera aquí.

\- no entiendo... ¿Por qué estáis tan furiosos... - fue lo que susurré cuando el hombre detrás de mí me empujó cayendo de rodillas a una pequeña tarima mojada por las gotas de lluvia, las personas se amontonaron alrededor de nosotros con un gancho en medio del lugar - vosotros queréis colgarme?... pero... ¿Por qué?

Aunque pregunté lo más alto posible no recibí respuesta alguna, simplemente gritos y abucheos de las personas y detrás de ellos un rayo surcó otra vez el negro cielo iluminando un poco más las duras facciones de la gente, sentí como una piedra caía contra mí provocando que se abriera mi ceja izquierda y las gotas de lluvia llevaban mi sangre hasta caer olvidada en la madera de que me sostenía.

\- POR FAVOR PARAD!... - intenté una vez más , pero mis ruegos no eran escuchados, simplemente la ira era todo lo que les consumía en ese momento - esperad... ira? - y como si hubiera tenido una epifanía pude comprender lo que estaba pasando , ese demonio vilmente nos puso una trampa al traernos por estos lugares, obviamente no estaba solo y tenía ayuda de los demonios de lucifer, literalmente hablando, regresé mi rostro apenas dándome cuenta que conocía perfectamente este hombre , era la Ira encarnada en una persona, de hecho todos aquí estaban poseídos por uno de los pecados capitales más peligrosos- SOLTADME!

Y aún que seguí luchando no pude evitar ser atraída hasta ese gancho, mi visión era opacada poco a poco por la lluvia en ellos, mientras Ira me llevaba de nueva cuenta hasta colgarme de la cadena de mis manos, las suyas se posicionaron delante de mi abdomen, sentí como sus asquerosas manos abrían mi bata de forma lenta dejando al descubierto toda mi feminidad ante los ojos delante de nosotros dos.

Los gritos fueron aumentando cuando Ira sacó un cuchillo de sus ropas, acercó el frio metal a mi clavícula, esto parecía una mala película de horror, ya estaba pensando en que iría a ver a mi creador lo antes previsto y me dejé caer en la voluntad de mi padre , si iba a morir o no, se lo dejaba en las manos de dios, cerré los ojos fuerte, esperando a sentir como mi carne era cortada, pero no pasó, un aullido se escuchó en su lugar junto al alarido de varias personas, abrí los ojos dándome cuenta que un gran lobo negro tenía a mi verdugo de espaldas contra la madera , la lluvia cesó y lo tomé como una señal de que dios aún quiere que viva y más aún al ver a cierta peli azul romper mis cadenas con esa espada que siempre carga cayendo entre sus cálidos brazos cubriendo mi desnudez con su cuerpo.

\- Creí no te encontraría...- su voz me transmitía tanta tranquilidad como si fuéramos dos amigas reencontrándonos-

\- Tardasteis demasiado... - repelé siguiendo el juego, de hecho, estaba muy feliz de verle-

\- Si bueno... estaba adoptando a un nuevo perro... - podía escuchar como el lobo gruñía detrás de mí, Natsuki tenía la vista sobre él, mientras que los aldeanos guardaban un poco de distancia al ver tan grande bestia- vámonos... - no tuvo que decirlo dos veces y llamando a su nueva mascota montamos en el para escapar ante la atónita mirada de la multitud y un más furioso demonio.

Cabalgamos sobre el lomo del gran lobo, no sé de donde haya sacado a este animal la Kuga , pero no me quejaré ni repelaré de eso ahora, en una esquina que doblamos y con algunos pasos escuchándose a la lejanía , Natsuki y yo nos metimos a un callejón creado por dos hileras de casas y una pared de cemento, el shock por mi parte y la de los aldeanos se había esfumado, ambas caímos al suelo cuando el lobo desapareció de la nada, la peli azul se veía muy agotada, como si ese rescate hubiera hecho demasiado estrago en su cuerpo.

\- Estáis bien? - pregunté con suma preocupación mientras las llamas pasaban de forma rápida por la entrada de nuestro pequeño escondite y Kuga me cubrió de nueva cuenta con la ayuda de una gabardina negra que traía, mi corazón se aceleró por alguna razón, quizá por adrenalina, quizá por algo más, pero no le tomé importancia en ese momento, lo único que hice fue dejarla acercarse a mi porque tenía frio por haber estado ese tiempo bajo la lluvia y el viento -

\- Si ... es que... - ella hablaba con un poco de dificultad intentado obtener todo el aire posible en cada bocanada, puse mi mano en su pecho debajo de su garganta para que se tranquilizara un poco y ella solo suspiró quedando un momento en silencio- gracias... lo que pasa - me explicó de forma pausada- el hecho de no estar en mi zona ... hace que mi poder reduzca mucho sin la energía de mis dioses - hice un puchero cuando mencionó a sus dioses, pero ella tiene razón - si de por sí es peligroso hacer dos invocaciones en mi zona ... ahora fue una suerte que haya podido usar a Mikoto y a Dhuran... suerte que no morí...

Nos quedamos ahí por unos minutos, para que Natsuki descansara y yo tomara un poco más de calor, las personas no parecían querer dejar sus intenciones de matarme, aún seguían buscando por toda la aldea, escuchábamos como entraban a casas donde personas que estaban lúcidas gritaban de horror y dolor, sentíamos tanta impotencia en ese momento de no poder hacer algo al respecto, Natsuki estaba agotada y por alguna razón aunque ella me liberó de mis grilletes, no podía usar nada de mi poder ahora, cuando el pequeño callejón donde estábamos quedó en silencio, ambas nos levantamos del húmedo suelo yendo hacia donde nos estábamos quedando , necesito mi biblia, mis cosas , para purificar mi cuerpo y poder escapas de este lugar perdido por la ira , nuestro cometido de llegar a la habitación estaba casi completo, si no hubiera sido porque el cuartó comenzó a arder en llamas, yo quería entrar en calor , pero esto era ridículo.

\- NATSUKI... - miré a mi compañera, esta estaba igual de sorprendida que yo-

\- voy... - fue lo que dijo corriendo hacia nuestro cuarto dejándome atrás-

\- Esperad que... ! - pero no me escuchó y entró de golpe a la habitación- Natsuki...!

Fui detrás de ella pero antes de llegar a 5 metros del lugar este simplemente explotó haciendo añicos la puerta la puerta y haciéndome volar lejos de las llamas, no perdí la conciencia por suerte , mi vista estaba fija en los escombros dejados por la explosión y lágrimas caían de mis ojos completamente convencida de que había perdido a mi compañera de misión , me levanté secando mis lágrimas y exigí a mi cuerpo el acumulamiento de poder, el que sea, no me importaba si mi cuerpo lo resentiría , si dios me iba a castigar por usar la palabra contaminada con la ira del demonio que nos trajo aquí, todo este lugar está podrido, contaminado y por lo tanto deberán ser castigados.

\- como nuestro señor purificó la tierra con un diluvio... - las personas llegaron dándose cuenta de mis anteriores gritos, junto a Ira que estaba delante de ellos, riéndose de mi- así purificaré este lugar con la palabra de dios-

Ira frunció el ceño invocando a demonios que poseyeron a varios de los habitantes de este lugar, se pusieron en posición de ataque y yo junté mis manos hincándome ante la vista de todos, molesto envió por mí, precipitado como siempre y yo rápidamente y en gritos comencé.

\- ANGEL DE LA GUARDIA! ¡MI DULCE COMPAÑÍA!... - estuvieron a punto de tocarme, pero al terminar esas dos frases un escudo espiritual en forma de alas me cubrió dando descargas de poder a todos ellos que cayeron a ambos lados de mi- NO ME DESAMPARES ... NI DE NOCHE NI DE DIA! - las alas se abrieron mientras una ser espiritual sumamente alto se erguía detrás de mí con una gran espada que se instaló frente a mi cubriéndome de los demás enemigos que aún estaban con intenciones de atacarme, eso me molesté aún más, había perdido a mi compañera, eso no se los iba a perdonar - YA QUE NOS PROTEGES TANTO... COMO UNA VERDADERA MADRE... HAS QUE NOS VENDIGA ... EL PADRE!- un ser como el anterior pero muchos más grande con dos espadas y alas apareció enfrente a mi lado derecho - EL HIJO! - otro ser apareció igual de alto pero con un escudo y una espada a mi lado izquierdo- Y EL ESPIRITU SANTO! ¡AMEN! - y por ultimo una gran ave apareció encima de mi abriendo su pico para sacar un sonido estruendoso que hizo que todos se taparan sus oídos.

Los envié, pero algo estaba mal, no podía controlarlos como quería y fueron a atacar a todo lo que se movía, el único que quedó conmigo fue mi Ángel guardián quien está fungiendo como mi escudo para que ninguno de los demonios se acercase a mí, mi mente estaba muy cegada y mi furia aumentaba.

\- PURIFIQUENLOS, PURIFIQUENLOS A TODOS!

No podía creer que esa era mi voz, era como si alguien tomara posesión de mí, mi cuerpo se me hizo ajeno y mi boca solo ordenaba a mis invocaciones destruir como a su paso, casas, autos, calles, animales, todo estaba siendo purificado por las llamas de mis ángeles, los demonios eran consumidos y todas las personas de igual manera, se escuchaban más gritos y alaridos de dolor mientras yo misma intentaba detenerme, pero era inútil Ira no intentaba hacerse los aldeanos ni matarnos , quería tomar posición de mi sabiendo de esta poderosa invocación y lo vi muy feliz mirándome desde una de las montañas de escombros que mis espíritus dejaron a su paso y sin tener fuerzas y sabiendo en el gran pecado que había cometido, me dejé caer mi espíritu , ya no faltaba mucho para que Ira se hiciera completamente de mí.

\- SHIZURU!... - mis ojos se abrieron como platos, esa era la voz de Natsuki - SHIZURU! - una vez más y me voltee , Natsuki estaba corriendo hacia mi esquivando las tajadas de mi Ángel, saltó, rodó y llegó hasta mi abrazándome- ah... -me sorprendí y toda la ira que sentía dentro de mí fue sustituida por tanta felicidad de saber que estaba bien, me aferré a ella y caí al suelo deshaciendo a mis guardias, pero era demasiado tarde, el lugar estaba destruido, no había ningún alma viva además de Natsuki y yo junto a mis sollozos que se escuchaban por todos lados, Ira había ganado esta vez-

\- Creí que ibas a caer... - fue caminando a nuestra dirección, no tenía cara para enfrentarlo, me sentía tan impura como el- bueno casi lo hacías... si no fuera por esta chiquilla...

\- no has ganado... - la fuerza de Natsuki en su voz me hizo sentir un poco mejor- ella no caería con tan poco- sus palabras eran muy reconfortantes- el punto aquí es... para que querías a Shizuru?... - apenas escuché como el demonio dejó salir un bufido y supuse que rio de medio lado-

\- ¿Cómo te llamas... intrusa? - me alejé un poco de ella y sonrió en dirección al alto hombre-

\- Soy Natsuki... Natsuki Kuga ... imbécil.

ambos quedaron en silencio , el sonido de la madera crepitando con el fuego era lo que había en el ambiente, el olor a humo , las nubes volvieron dejando caer una suave lluvia que apagaba poco a poco las llamas en el lugar dejando cenizas en donde anteriormente hubieran personas, se podían ver algunos cuerpos calcinados sobresalir de ciertas casa o bien regados por el suelo que el fuego ocultaba en tanta luz, iba a llorar de nuevo pero Natsuki me abrazó un poco más fuerte, quizá sintió mi duda regresar y una carcajada que el moreno dejó salir hizo eco en mis oídos llamando mi atención , lo reté con mi mirada , ya había recuperado buena parte de mi seguridad y este dejó de reír.

\- Bien Natsuki Kuga... Shizuru Fujino... será un placer atormentarlas juntas...

Se fue y dejó caer el cuerpo que poseyó de uno de los aldeanos, el único sobreviviente, al parecer, del pueblo, la japonesa me soltó dejándome su gabardina en mis hombros y fue a buscar al otro hombre para si estaba bien, me quedé quieta un momento, mirando todo el caos que había hecho.

\- Me convertí en un demonio... - susurré –

…..

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y SOBRE TODO SUS COMENTARIOS, LES VEO EL SABADO Y POR CIERTO , SOLO QUEDA UN CAPÍTULO MAS , CHAO


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí estoy nuevamente, perdón si tarde más de lo normal, sé que debí subirlo el sábado pero la inspiración no quería, bueno, espero lo disfruten y ya saben, dejen comentarios eso es mi alimento.**

CAPITULO I: La lanza del destino

VERSICULO III: ¡¿Ignorareis, hermano (porque hablo con los que saben de la ley), que la ley se enseñorea del hombre entre tanto que vives?! (Romanos 7:1)

POV NATSUKI

\- ¿Cómo acabasteis así Natsuki? - esa era la voz de Shizuru mientras estaba colgando de la pared de la gran Iglesia, era una mala imitación de su cristo crucificado, sólo que con cuerdas que sostenían mis extremidades en vez de clavos-

\- sólo bájame de aquí ¿Quieres?, creí que seguías molesta conmigo por hablar mal de tu noviecito... - mi voz sonaba molesta, pero no puedo evitarlo ella y ese tipo son una molestia, aún así Shizuru se cruzó de brazos y me vio de forma molesta y yo suspiré ante eso- vale... lo siento... ahora ¡ bájame!

-ese tío no es mi novio Natsuki... soy una monja... - ella comenzó a desamarrarme pero fue interrumpida por una voz detrás de nosotras-

*************** Muchas horas antes***************************************** 

Shizuru y yo estábamos terminando de recoger nuestras cosas, o lo poco que dejó el caos de los guardianes de la chica de ojos de rubí, fue resuelto afortunadamente por su propia iglesia, todo fue bastante rápido pero a la vez muy triste, porque aunque no quedó nadie más que el ex-poseído todo estaba maso menos bien, a excepción de Shizuru que no podía dejar de culparse internamente , aunque no lo decía , se notaba en sus ojos que toda esas emociones la estaban abrumando y la cosa empeoró cuando un idiota apareció en un helicóptero regañando a Shizuru de cierta forma, lo odié en ese momento, sin embargo ella no dijo nada , simplemente bajó la cabeza recibiendo el llamado de atención a brazos abiertos

\- ya ¿estáis listas? - y como si hubiéramos invocado al demonio el entró por un lado del edificio viendo de forma altiva a Shizuru y a mí, como odio a este intento de galán de novela barata-

\- Si obispo Kansaki

Nunca había visto a Shizuru tan sumisa, era algo que pensé que era imposible en todo este tiempo que hemos estado trabajando juntas, pero ahí está con la cabeza hacia abajo aceptando sin chistar ordenes de otro fulano.

\- ya vamos... no molestes...

Esa fui yo de forma grosera, Shizuru me vio muy muy muuuuuuy feo y el tipo estaba sorprendido de que alguien le contestara así, no iba a disculparme, él me estaba tratando como si estuviera sobre mí y nadie está sobre mí.

\- Así que... - comenzó el mientras yo levantaba mi mochila calcinada, a parecer nada sobrevivió de mis cosas- ¿tú eres esa miko japonesa no? - esa miko?, este tipo se está ganando un buen madrazo en la cara, palabras que se me pegaron de los latinos-

\- " oh no debía decir eso"- dice Mikoto riendo del nuevo católico- " Natsuki, no lo vayas a matar " -ahora fue Mai intentando salvar la vida de este hombre -

\- cállate...- y esa fui yo contestándole a Mai, pero como estos dos no escuchan a mis demonios me miraron sorprendidos de que haya contestado así-

\- ¿perdón? - dijo Kansaki ya un poco molesto, mis demonios se reían de nuevo de mí y este cruzó sus brazos- no creo que faltar al respeto a un superior sea... - y entonces lo interrumpí-

\- en primer lugar no le dije a usted y en segundo lugar, usted no es mi superior...

Y con ello me dirigí hacia el haciéndome a un lado para pasar, este hombre intentó cortarme el paso pero mi mirada le hizo desistir, Shizuru sin embargo, no me siguió espero a que el hombre pasara primero y de ahí nos fuimos todos juntos, aunque el niño bonito no quería, en el helicóptero hacia un nuevo lugar.

Una hora después:

Llegamos de nuevo a la misma capilla del principio, Kansaki y Shizuru se fueron a no sé dónde, yo me fui hacia uno de los árboles para descansar, al parecer toda esta conmoción hizo que muchos planes se retrasaran y sobre todo la misión principal se pusiera en riesgo, aunque todavía tenemos una pista de todo esto, a veces los que son posicionados guardan ciertos recuerdos en su mente y usaremos al hombre que fue poseído por Ira para buscar el paradero de Nagi, sé que suena a un buen plan , pero lo que me preocupa es lo que puede pasar después.

\- "Natsuki... "- me llamó Mai, sé que ella es la más nerviosa con todo esto-

\- Dime - acomodé mis manos detrás de mi cabeza y miré el cielo-

\- " ¿puedo salir?" - me preguntó, los demonios con los que hago trato pueden manifestarse fuera de mi cuerpo, como hice con Durhan anteriormente-

\- claro... - no separa que quería hacer eso, pero es Mai, ella casi nunca quiere salir, alguna razón debe tener, así que extendí mi mano izquierda donde estaba su símbolo - invoco a MAI...

Y entonces en una ola de fuego una hermosa mujer de buenos atributos, cabello naranja y ojos lila salió, su hermoso kimono tradicional de color blanco y rojo se veía maravilloso, Mai es una ex diosa después de todo.

\- Gracias... - dijo ella sentándose a mi lado viendo la gran capilla- es muy lindo este lugar...

\- Mai... - llamé su atención sentándome en el césped- ¿pasa algo?

\- será que aún me odio Natsuki? - dice triste, se a quien se refiere, a su padre-

\- ¡tú no tuviste la culpa! - a veces aun teníamos esta conversación-

\- " Natsuki tiene razón" - dice Mikoto, entre las tres siempre nos consolábamos una con otras- " tu no mataste a tu madre"- yo asentí a todo lo que decía Mikoto-

Pero Mai no parecía aún muy animada, por eso hacia algo que dije nunca haría, abrasé a Mai y esta se ocultó en mi pecho.

\- Natsuki - sentí de cierta forma como Mai lloraba en mi pecho y entonces guardó silencio-

No todo es felicidad, sé que aunque mi vida sea bastante ocurrente y graciosa por los demonios que intentan que pierda mi virginidad, aunque intento varias veces que ellas estén cómoda, que se olviden un poco de su pasado, sé que sufren, muchos de mis demonios sé que sufren, porque ellos siempre deben ser los malos, los que culpan de todas la desgracias que pasa a los dioses y la humanidad, y es por eso que intento siempre hacerlos reír, no soy tan torpe como todos creen , pero si eso les hace sentir un poco de felicidad, al menos a Mai y Mikoto, bien vale la pena que sea catalogada como una torpe por siempre.

Aun así Mai siguió en esa posición hasta que Shizuru volvió, al notar a Mai, la castaña hizo una mueca de confusión, sé que ella no ha visto la imagen de Mai hasta ahora.

\- hola... - dijo Shizuru y Mai se levantó de su lugar en mis brazos y miró a Shizuru con una sonrisa un poco triste- vos sois amiga de Natsuki? - le preguntó a Mai y esta solo se sacudió el pasto de sus sentaderas-

\- Soy Mai... - sonríe ella y le da la mano a Shizuru- un gusto...

Algo en mi interior me hizo pensar que Shizuru tenía una cierta tensión con la peli naranja, creo que es porque Mai es un demonio y Shizuru lucha contra ellos.

\- Bien... - esos ojos rubí me vieron nuevamente y Mai desapareció entrando de nuevo a mi cuerpo enfrente de Shizuru

\- que... co... ¡era un demonio! - NO SE HABIA DADO CUENTA!-

\- Si?... - elevé mi ceja, que no fue por eso que ella veía mal a la oji lila?-

\- ah...

Me perdí de algo?, porque ella parece un poco más molesta de lo usual, pero aun así me hizo señal para que la siguiera y nos dirigimos a la única torre del pequeño lugar, quería decir que pasaron muchas cosas interesantes al llegar al lugar pero no, no pasa nada fuera de lo común hasta que cuestionamos al que había sido poseído por Ira y eso si nos dijo cosas interesantes.

\- al parecer... - comenzó contándonos todo lo que el recordaba- los demonios no pueden manifestarse como espíritus mientras ese demonio japonés está aquí, lucifer ... desvió los poderes de su hijo para que ese espíritu pudiera estar en este lugar y toma mucha energía... - se calló un momento y siguió con eso- pero necesita de un cuerpo puro para llevarse la lanza - esto es más que importante y me senté a su lado- ningún demonio puede tocar la lanza sin ser purificados - u eso es lo peor de todo- han intentado con varios humanos pero , esos cuerpos no duran mucho y deben salir de ellos - eso explica porque no han llegado tan lejos- es todo lo que se-

\- fue suficiente- dije y miré al otro tipo- solo una duda... donde está la lanza?

\- no lo sé - el me miró- lo que si se... es que vendrá por ti y por tu amiga- miró a Shizuru-

Salimos del lugar después de eso, unimos algunos cabos, una persona pura, eso significa que necesita o a Shizuru o a mí, no sea tan pura e inocente, pero somos lo más puro en este lugar y sobre todo nuestro estado de casi "santas" nos ayuda mucho, eso significa, que Nagi intentará usar a una de nosotras para llevarse la lanza fuera de este lugar y apostaría fervientemente que quiere a Shizuru mas que a mí en esto.

\- Creo que Natsuki sería la candidata ideal - me mira Shizuru y yo me extrañe un poco- Natsuki será pura por siempre... - acaso está bromeando de forma pícara?, de que me perdí?-

\- créeme Shizuru tu eres la más pura e inocente de nosotras dos - ella miró rápidamente hacia delante y creo que se sonrojó -bueno entonces a esperar?...

Ella asintió tomando mi brazo en el proceso, ok... ahora estoy más que perdida en todo esto, acaso mis demonios consiguieron fuerza de algún lado? , Shizuru calló ante el hechizo de esos súcubos?, eso me hizo sentir un poco tensa y creo que ella lo notó, es por ello que me soltó.

\- lo siento... - ella se disculpó y siguió caminando junto a mi ahora con sus manos detrás de la espalda- hoy... el obispo Kansaki... hará una ... celebración... dice que para aumentar los ánimos...

Me sonrió, enserio no podía creer que estas personas estén pensando en algo como esto en medio de una misión tan importante , pero ... pensándolo bien, Nagi nos necesita , quizá Kansaki no sea un idiota, tan idiota como uno cree, Nagi vendría por nosotras y que mejor que en un monasterio para que venga , cada quien se fue a su habitación , no tenía ropa para cambiarme ahora, así que tuve que lavar la misma mientras me duchaba y dejé que la misma se secara en mi cuarto mientras anduve todo el día en mi habitación desnuda en una toalla.

Al llegar la noche y usando de nuevo la misma ropa , me fui hasta el edificio más grande, donde según iban a hacer esa dichosa fiesta, me senté en una de esas bancas de iglesia y miré todo a mí al rederos, el lugar no parecía divertido, parecía de esas fiestas para ricos y estirados, incluso la música era clásica , bueno al menos había comida y me fui a comer algunas galletas con una rica salsa de aguacate, estuve en la mesa de banquetes mientras empezaba la fiesta, no había visto a Shizuru por ningún lado.

-" oh la salsa es muy buena... has un taco..." - dice Mikoto, ella y todos los demonios pueden ver, oír, sentir y saborear todo lo que yo - " No hay tortillas aquí Mikoto " - Aunque lo niega Mai también lo disfruta-

Mientras mis dos demonios favoritas tenían una ferviente platica sobre porque en los demás ligares no hay tortillas o si, una persona se acercó detrás de mí, sentí como se ponía a mi lado y un aroma dulzón se fue a mi nariz.

\- ara... - ara?, eso no es una expresión japonesa?- Natsuki...no os cambiasteis ?...

Era Shizuru, mi ropa olía a jabón de baño, le iba a reclamar pero al voltear a verla mi mente quedó en blanco, ella de verdad se veía hermosa, increíblemente hermosa, un vestido lila algo pegado al cuerpo, era sencillo pero sumamente sensual sin llegar a lo vulgar, mis ojos se la comieron con la mirada y Shizuru se dio cuenta y noté una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

\- ejem... estas... bien... - debió ser una mejor charla pero era todo lo que se me ocurría-

\- os agradezco Natsuki...

Y una música comenzó, miré a los demás bailando y pasando alado de nosotras, el baile era bastante rápido, como un zapateo, si no conocen el zapateo, es un baile de Latinoamérica en el cual los pasos son puestos con fuerza contra el suelo y hace un buen eco, y eso estaban haciendo ellos, miré a Shizuru y ella me señaló la pista tomando mi mano.

\- queréis bailar conmigo?- ella me sonrió y sin decir sí o no, me llevó hacia la pista donde ella comenzó con una danza bastante... "atractiva" alrededor de mí, yo quise seguirle el paso pero ella era mucho más diestra en esto elevando las manos para aplaudir- te estaréis divirtiendo mucho-

\- si... claro... - me estaba divirtiendo, aunque no se notara mucho-

Por ahora quiero disfrutar las cosas, Shizuru se veía feliz más relajada, Mai y Mikoto se están divirtiendo también y las personas parecían más relajadas, aunque sinceramente, siento que algo no está del todo bien, todas las células de mi cuerpo me lo están gritando.

\- QUE DIABLOS!

Y eso dije cuando las luces del lugar se apagaron mostrando a un chico albino con sus llameantes ojos ámbar como fuego.

\- Hola... a... todos - todos miramos a el pequeño y Mai salió de mi cuerpo sin mi autorización- ah... Hija mía...

\- Padre - dijo Mai posicionándose enfrente de Shizuru y mío-

\- NAGI! - le grité y él sonrió hacia mí, yo hice lo mismo- viniste a meterte a la boca del lobo al parecer-

\- te equivocas - dijo sin mucho apuro y miró a su alrededor, por alguna razón todos los demás religiosos estaban tumbados en el suelo- yo vine aquí de forma segura, teniendo ayuda "divina" - hizo entre comillas, miré por todos lados y faltaba una persona en particular- si me permites... tengo un paquete que recibir.

Y se fue por la puerta el muy mal nacido y fue cuando Shizuru y yo entendimos que la lanza estuvo en este lugar todo el tiempo, también el hecho de que Shizuru y yo fuéramos a esa ladea donde residía Ira, que el demonio supiera exactamente donde estábamos y porque nadie a pesar de que buscaran por cada rincón del continente, hubiera encontrado la lanza, ella nunca se movió del lugar, siempre estuvo en esa bóveda, en la que residía en este lugar.

\- puedo asegurar que Kansaki, tuvo que ver en todo esto...

\- estáis acusando al Obispo? - ella se escuchaba alterara, como si dijera un sacrilegio-

\- abre los ojos Shizuru!- le grité mirándola de nuevo- él no está aquí... y sin embargo quien es el único que puede ir y venir a cualquier lado de este lugar? sin restricciones? ...

\- estáis loca! - ella me volvió a gritar- él no puede, es un hombre diestro y...

\- es un demonio más - mi cara se volteo hacia un lado y mi mejilla ardía de lo caliente que estaba por el potente cachetadon de Shizuru, lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, todo era en cámara lenta o así lo vi y luego de eso se dio la vuelta caminando hacia la salida, toda la buena vibra se fue por los suelos-

\- lo mejor, es que tu vayas por tu lado y yo por el mío - y salió de la habitación dejándome ahí, tiesa sin comprender exactamente lo que pasó-

\- NATSUKI - me había olvidado que Mai estaba conmigo, "físicamente", ella tomó mi mano y me miró a los ojos- vamos...- asentí y ella desapareció de nuevo dentro de mí-

Corrí por los pasillos del lugar, no podía creer lo grande que era en realidad, pasé por varios santuarios o como sé que se llamen donde rezan estas personas, todo estaba horriblemente callado , sin decir que varias personas aún estaban en un profundo sueño por el suelo de este lugar, fue que creí que nunca encontraría esa lanza y creí podría encontrar a Shizuru, pero de lo que estaba planeado estaba sucediendo, hasta que llegué al salón principal , donde se oficializaban las misas, un Jesús en la cruz bañado en oro , era lo que me daba la bienvenida a ese lugar, fue entonces que una persona no muy grata apareció detrás del mismo cristo y me sonrió de forma altanera.

\- Así que... - el odioso de Kansaki era quien estaba ahí con las manos en sus bolsillos- gracias a ti podemos seguir con nuestros planes-

Me quedé un poco extrañada e iba a invocar a Mikoto para partirle la cara pero

\- Hola Natsuki...

Nagi estaba detrás de mí, apenas pude esquivar el golpe con una extraña espada que tenía y se fue de nuevo contra mí mientras Kansaki con una catana, si una catana, se fue de igual manera y cuando me di cuenta había perdido el conocimiento.

************* Tiempo actual*****************************

\- Aquí estas Shizuru - Kansaki venia detrás de ella, Shizuru se volteo a verle, pero ella parecía no sorprenderse de todo eso - no parecéis muy sorprendida...

\- de cierta forma... las malas vibras que despedís... lo nota cualquiera... Natsuki... simplemente me dio el último empujón...

Entonces, si me creyó?, vaya, es más lista de lo que creí, bueno siempre ha sido súper lista, lo admito, lo malo de todo esto es que no estoy abajo, Shizuru no terminó de soltarme y el pelinegro se está acercando cada vez más.

\- Shizuru... esto lo hago por nuestro bien... - enserio cree que ella creerá eso?- necesitamos destruir a ese demonio - a no eso no está bien- acaso no lo sabes? - me mira con una sonrisa- que acaso no se lo dijiste Miko? - que no me digan miko!- bueno yo se lo diré... ese tal Nagi ... es el dios de los japoneses... - eso era algo que no quería decir a Shizuru ahora, no ahora - y si destruimos a ese dios... la religión japonés... ya no existiría... lo ves? todo es para que nuestro dios siga expandiéndose... él es el único y verdadero... él es el más fuerte de los dioses ... nuestro señor... todos deben recibir el amor de nuestro dios, solo del nuestro- otro fanático religioso-

\- eso... - la peli castaña parecía pensarlo y miró a Kansaki- eso es estúpido... - wtf... yo también estoy impactada como el niño bonito que parecía no creerse lo que estaba escuchando-

\- como te atrevéis! - elevó su mano para intentar darle una bofetada- blasfema! - no sé qué dios me dio fuerza, quizá fue el de ellos en este momento, quería que protegiera a su hija porque con una fuerza extraña rompí mis cuerdas y di un golpe en la carita de esa sabandija alejándolo de nosotras-

\- SI TOCAS A SHIZURU... TE MATO - " uuuuh que voz tan de ultra tumba" " shhhh Mikoto se puso bueno"-

\- que - estaba saliendo de su estupor- como te atrevéis Shizuru Fujino... le has dado la espalda a tu dios!

\- NO! - pelea de religiosos!- nuestro dios no necesita imponerse... el no querría eso, él es amor... no un asesino no un dictador! - punto para Shizuru-

Pero al hombre no pareció gustarle y sacó su katana yendo directamente hacia mi peli castaña, bueno la peli castaña, no debo decir que la defendí con mi propia espada que me proporciona Mikoto conteniéndola.

\- Shizuru te cubro...

\- y quien te cubre a ti - a Kansaki le cambió la voz, o...- si Natsuki... estoy aquí...

El cuerpo de mi contrario bajó poco a poco de altura hasta tomar una que ya conocía perfectamente , sus ojos antes amarillentos eran más oscuros ahora , Nagi estaba dentro del cuerpo de Kansaki, eso explicaba muchas cosas .

\- Shizuru...

\- voy voy...

Ella se fue detrás de mí para ponerse a rezar, pero antes de que pudiera Kansaki me esquivó yendo hacia Shizuru, fui lo más rápido que pude detrás de él, pero mi poder no era suficiente, y entonces, aunque no quisiera me arrodillé.

\- padre nuestro - Kansaki se detuvo volteando a verme, los dioses son muy celosos de sus devotos y más aun de los altos rangos como nosotras los exorcistas- que estas en el cielo - debía hacer un trato temporal con el dios de Shizuru- por favor ... - y eso pareció molestar más a Nagi que fue detrás de mi - dame la fuerza... - y antes de que llegara hacia mí una gran espada apareció en mi mano, era Mikoto, más grande y con mucho más poder - amen - pero no acabó ahí, esta se cubrió en llamas por Mai- ahora es mi turno - pero sabía que todo esto era temporal y me levanté contra ellos chocando nuestras espadas causando una gran sacudida entre estas paredes, cuando Kansaki/ Nagi se recuperó yo tenía aun otro truco y con un aullido salió Duran de mi interior gruñendo hacia esos 2x1 - las cosas se pusieron más interesantes.

 **Muchas gracias por leer y sobre todo a esos comentarios que son la luz de mi vida, ya saben me gusta que me pregunten cosas, nos vemos el sábado y si no el martes , Janc fuera, los amo!.**


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO I: La lanza del destino

VERSICULO IV: Al que venciere, yo le daré que se siente conmigo en mi trono; así como yo eh vencido y me eh sentado con mi padre en su trono (Apocalipsis 3: 21)

Los primeros dioses convocaron dos criaturas divinas a la existencia, el macho Izanagi y la hembra Izanami, y les encargaron la creación de la primera tierra. Para ayudarles a realizar esto, se les dio a Izanagi e Izanami una lanza decorada con joyas, llamada Amenonuhoko (Lanza de los cielos). Entonces, las dos deidades fueron al puente entre el cielo y la Tierra, amenoukihashi (puente flotante de los cielos) y agitaron el océano con la lanza. Cuando las gotas de agua salada cayeron de la punta de la lanza, formaron la isla Inojoro (auto- formada) *.

Así fue como nosotros los japoneses fuimos creados, y a veces nosotros mismos acortamos los nombres , entre ellos Izanagi o mejor conocido como Nagy, si él es nuestro dios creador y quien me brinda el poder para capturar demonios y su propio ser también, se pasea por el mundo y nos deja a Japón y todos sus habitantes desprotegidos por largas temporadas , por eso siempre voy por él, pero ahora mi dios ha ido muy lejos dándole apoyo a Kanzaki Reito y al hacer un pacto con lucifer el rey demonio cristiano pero aunque quisiera simplemente destruirlo , sé muy bien que todos nosotros necesitamos al maldito de Nagi, pues es el único dios creador de Japón que aún sigue con vida.

\- ¡ Natsuki ! - me gritó Shizuru, aún tenía a Duran detrás de mi sin intenciones de atacar, Nagi delante con la Katana en sus manos viéndome de forma directa-

\- Kuga... - empezó el con una voz molesta, perecía celoso de que hubiera clamado a otro dios- como te atreves ... me has faltado al respeto...

\- si no fueras un padre tan ausente ... no sucedería - sonreí cuando le dije eso y pareció no gustarle mucho mi sarcasmo-

Nagi se lanzó contra mí de forma rápida, lo tenía enfrente y moví mi espada para bloquear su golpe, pero oh sorpresa, se separó de Kanzaki atacando el por mi lado izquierdo que bloqueé y Kanzaki por el derecho, la estocada iba directamente a mi pecho, pero un crack fue lo que se escuchó en esa dirección, Duran había cubierto ese hueco sosteniendo la hoja del arma con sus fauces y sin soltarle comenzaron una lucha de fuerza como Nagi y yo.

\- buen intento - me burlé de ellos dos, retrocedieron y Duran se fue contra Kanzaki mientras yo me fui contra Nagi- Shizuru... rápido... - Shizuru asintió yendo mas cerca del cristo de oro de este lugar-

La lucha se inició Kanzaki era muy diestro con su Katana , no puedo decir lo contrario, Duran estaba luchando enserio alejándolo de el con sus garras ,Nagi ni que decirlo, tengo varias cortadas en mi hombro , brazo y pierna que cuentan la historia , me sorprende que no esté cansada ahora mismo , sólo esquivaba por un lado y Nagi inmediatamente cambiaba su dirección por otro haciendo que apenas y pudiera esquivar ese nuevo ataque , pero siempre logra cortarme con la punta de esta, yo sólo quería ganar tiempo para que Shizuru invocara a su dios y poder ganar esta pelea.

\- ni lo pienses Kuga ... -dice Kanzaki, sus ojos estaban perdidos, hasta ahora me daba cuenta de eso, se fue directo a Shizuru de nuevo que estaba a mitad de su rezo y Duran fue detrás del tomándolo de la sotana con los dientes y jalándolo hacia atrás, este dio un giro lastimando a Duran de un costado, lo que provocó que este aullara de dolor y poco a poco se fue entre Shizuru y pelinegro.

\- Duran... - esquive como pude a Nagi, Shizuru estaba un poco asustada por la situación-

\- Kuga... - Kanzaki se unió de nuevo a Nagi y obtuvo una gran velocidad, volvió al ataque, quería bloquear, pero la espada era muy pesada-

\- " Natsuki" - en milisegundos me habló Mikoto y la espada desapareció dando lugar a un báculo, rápidamente lo usé para tomar impuso y golpear al enemigo con mis pernas haciéndolo elevar, esta misma arma me dio empuje pasar bajar de igual manera y azotarlo con mi nueva arma en el suelo- "eso dolió" - dice ella - " pero se lo merece"- ahora mete su cuchara Mai y el maldito no se movía-

\- estas bien? - le pregunté a Shizuru, ella asintió varias veces -

\- Creía que vos solo podía convocar una espada - miró la nueva arma yo estaba como ella-

\- no lo sé ... Mikoto me la proporcionó - giré este-

\- puedo proporcionar varias armas - Mikoto salió de mi cuerpo, que acaso es día de Natsuki no me manda? - qué? - me miró su ropa eran una yukata blanca con chaleco negro y unas esferas grandes en su cuello-

\- ¿por qué nunca me dijiste?

\- Nunca preguntaste Natsuki - se alzó de hombros el demonio-

Kanzaki no reaccionaba y creímos que la pelea había concluido ahí, pero nada nunca era tan fácil, voltee a ver a Duran, se notaba lastimado y dejé que regresara a mi cuerpo extendiendo mi mano hacia el para que regresara, suspiré, Mikoto no se había regresado aún a mi cuerpo y Shizuru ya se estaba acostumbrando a que seres malignos salgan de mi cuerpo de vez en cuando, entonces:

\- ángel de mi guardia – no, no era Shizuru y más aún porque era un poco más bajo y no reaccioné a tiempo- mi dulce compañía! - Kanzaki gritó y esa misa fuerza expansiva nos hizo retroceder a las tres lejos de Kanzaki- NO ME DESAMPAREIS! - quise irme contra el pero un ser lo cubrió con sus alas, así como a Shizuru anteriormente- NI DE NOCHE NI DE DÍA! - ¡La cosa se estaba poniendo peor, ventiscas salían de él, una fuerza oscura se podía sentir tan fuerte que las bancas del edificio le abrieron paso y el techo de lugar comenzó a caer en pequeños pedazos - Y YA QUE NOS PROTEGES TANTO !... ¡COMO UNA MADRE! - el alzó las manos hacia el cielo, como si enserio alguien haya arriba le estuviera haciendo el favor, pero cuando noté quien era exactamente el guardián, no me sorprendí mucho que detrás de él estuviera Nagi - has que nos bendiga ... EL PADRE! -apareció Susano la bestia de Nagi - EL HIJO - Tsukuyomi - Y EL ESPIRITU SANTO - Amaterasu - Amen!

\- esto no se ve bien - Mikoto se había quedado de piedra-

\- lo sé, pero esto termina aquí y ahora... no habrá otro capítulo... - miré a ambas chicas y estas asintieron con la cabeza- MAI! - la invoqué y esta salió de mi cuerpo ambos demonios estaban aquí, daba gracias al dios cristiano ahora porque necesitaba un poco más de su poder- Shizuru ... necesito todo tu poder ahora...

Shizuru asintió y nos separamos, ella debía ir a un lado para poder completar su magia , todo hubiera salido tan bien pero Amaterasu atacó con su espada divina a mi compañera, esta lo esquivó saltando hacia una pared y dado un giro mortal hacia atrás, la hoja de Amaterasu pasó debajo de ella cortando un mechón de su cabello que lucía hermoso y brillante, ya me preocupaba mucho por ella, era más fuerte de lo que deja ver, me alzó el dedo pulgar y salió del recinto con Amaterasu siguiéndola rompiendo la pared, el edificio se movió de forma violenta y Shizuru me dejó con Susano y Tsukuyomi junto a sus invocadores.

\- Chicas... - sabía que podía morir en este lugar, estaba emocionada y a la vez muy asustada porque estaba por combatir contra mi propio dios- Si algo pasa... - me rasqué la cabeza, no sería tan bueno ir al Yomi (infierno japonés), ya que hemos mandado muchos sujetos ahí-

\- Tranquila Natsuki - dice Mai y Mikoto le segunda con asentimientos de cabeza- si algo sucede, siempre estaremos contigo... donde sea...

Estas mujeres me ponen emocional, pero no puedo evitarlo, se convirtieron en mi familia, y como tal hice lo que haría con un familiar, dar una palmada en sus brazos.

\- que emotivo - Kanzaki y su molesta voz nos mira, sostuve con más fuerza el báculo que me dio Mikoto - pero el ignorar a un superior es pecado - dice soberbio-

\- y la soberbia igual - el frunció la boca - de hecho, para ustedes todo es pecado - dijo por ultimo antes de esquivar una tajada de Susano junto a mis demonios - y la ira también - otra tajada, pero más descuidada, al parecer Kanzaki era muy delicado con respecto a criticar su persona - eres muy codicioso ... eso también es pecado ...

Y no aguantó más, salió de su zona segura con sus guardianes corriendo hacia mí y mis demonios miré a ambas y pedí mas poder al dios cristiano para que me ayudara, me lo concedió, al parecer el dicho de este dios es cierto, dará muerte a quien ponga en vano su nombre, sea quien sea.

\- Mai, Mikoto - señalé amabas con mis manos en cierta posición, el pulgar, índice y medio levantado a ambas chicas, ya sabían que necesitaba y se apresuraron ello-

\- MIROKU! - grita la pelinegra de Mikoto, sus ojos dorados brillaron como nunca y de ella salió un extraño ser con 4 brazos y masas que simulaban espadas, de un solo ojo-

\- KAGUTSUCHI! - y ahí va Mai convirtiéndose en una especie de dragón blanco con una especie de espada encajada en su cabeza -

\- ATAQUEN! - fue mi grito cambiando mi báculo con la gran espada chocando aceros con el pelinegro y crean una ventisca entre todos que rompió todos los cristales del lugar-

++++++++++++++++++ PV Shizuru +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Los ventanales de la capilla principal se rompieron, un estruendo me hizo voltear nuevamente, pero no podía distraerme, este guardián es muy diferente a todos los demás, no es porque se veamos oriental sino que invoca pequeños guardianes que vienen detrás de mí , tuve que invocar mi arma para poder defenderme, pero me preocupaba mucho Natsuki aunque sé que sus habilidades son muy superiores a las mías en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero aquí son limitadas, y eso es lo que me preocupa, no sé cuánto tiempo mi dios ayudará a mi compañera, pero no planeo descubrirlo hoy.

Esquivé nuevamente otro ataque con gran espada del guardián principal, era sumamente poderosa, algo de sangre estaba en el suelo del lugar al no poder hacer a un lado el cuerpo de los que estaban dormidos en esta parte del jardín , quise llevarlo a otro lugar pero era muy difícil y luchar y proteger a tantas personas era aún más imposible , siento tristeza porque a muchos los conocía por largas jornadas , pero y sobre todo no debo distraerme , eso sería fatal para mí , la lucha era como un hermoso baile donde danzaba entre los ataques de los mini guardianes, estaba tan metida y acabando con uno que me sorprendí e incluso el grandulón volteó cuando el techo literalmente explotó , salió un extraño dragón y encima de él Natsuki con su cabello ondeando al viento y su gran espada como siempre en una posición de ataque algo extraña flexionando las rodillas.

\- wow - fue todo lo que dije cuando vi eso, Reito saltó contra ella chocando espadas, el sonido causa una especie de eco que se escucha hasta en mi lugar a pesar de que estoy lejos de ellos, chispas sale cada que ellos golpean- que... flipante...

En un movimiento y con el dragón atacando a uno de los otros monstruos , ambos chicos bajaron de la gran bestia que tenía arrinconada al gran guardián contra el campanario del lugar, al parecer van a tener que hacer remodelaciones luego, en un movimiento que apenas pude ver Natsuki se hizo hacia atrás y dejando caer la espada con la empuñadura de esta golpeo a Reito en la muñeca, este soltó la espada y dio un grito de dolor haciendo que todos los guardianes fueran hacia el para ayudarlo incluyendo el que estaba peleando conmigo.

\- Shizuru ...- Natsuki vino hacia mí con su dragón y en realidad no sé qué es esa cosa que peleaba con el tercer guardián, también vino con nosotras cuidando el perímetro, ella desapareció su arma y miró la mía- eso es ... tu crucifijo en una espada doble? - asentí - bueno eso no importa, lo extraño es que cuando rompí la muñeca izquierda de Kanzaki desapareció Susano - no entendí eso, pero suponía que hablaba de uno de los guardianes-

\- eso es obvio Natsuki ... dañaste el templo ... - me miro extrañada- nuestro cuerpo es el templo de nuestro poder, así como tú eres el contenedor de demonios, nosotros somos contenedores de milagros - parece que me está entendiendo más - tienes que golpear y romper la mano derecha para que desaparezca el padre, la cabeza para que desaparezca el espíritu santo, déjalo aturdido -

\- y como desaparece el ángel guardián? - me miró curiosa, sabía que estaba dándole información muy clasificada, un secreto muy ancestral y sobre todo una gran debilidad-

\- debes matarlo - señalé el corazón- ... sólo así acabas con un ángel guardián, el siempre cuidará de su amo, aunque esté inconsciente ...

\- Matarlo? - Natsuki lo estaba asimilando y dijo eso viendo al obispo al parecer Reito no toleraba mucho el dolor porque se recuperó muy lento, parecía que iba a llorar -

\- tu noviecito es un marica - me dijo la peli azul-

\- lenguaje! - pero tenía razón-

Rodó los ojos y corrió de nuevo a la acción, solo pude ver su espalda y ciertos músculos que se notaban al hacer el esfuerzo, me sentí un poco avergonzada porque sé que dios me está viendo, pero entiendo porque me siento descubierta de algo si no estoy haciendo nada malo, negué con la cabeza varias veces , aun se podía ver como Kuga volvía a usar su báculo y sus bestias iban detrás de las otras dos que quedaban, ese bastón se alargó de sobremanera haciendo que a Natsuki casi alcanzar la cabeza de su dragón para montarlo de nuevo.

+++++++++ PV Natsuki ++++++++

Esto debía terminar, no podía dejar a la suerte el hecho de que Jehová me esté ayudando todo este tiempo, y él sabía muy bien que no iba a hacer una más de sus adorantes, sólo me está usando para acabar con una plaga en su convento, Kanzaki estaba tomándose su mano, se notaba que no estaba acostumbrado a luchar herido , sería una buena oportunidad , así que fui de igual manera, Miroku contuvo al padre, ósea Amaterasu mientras Kagutsuchi iba tras Tsukuyomi, el pelinegro apenas y pudo esquivar mi ataque al parecer Nagi ya no lo estaba ayudando y su confianza se estaba yendo por el traste , golpee su mano derecha con mi bastón haciéndolo retroceder y con un giro la volví a golpear hacia abajo escuchando el crack de su muñeca y otro grito atemorizante y desgarrador del pelinegro , intentó tomar con su otra mano pero era inútil , ambas estaban rotas y con ello Amaterasu se desvaneció dejando sólo al ángel guardián de Reito junto al espíritu santo , ya solo me faltaba dejarlo inconsciente para que su guardián se pusiera defensivo y sin tocar a Kanzaki lograr mi cometido, pero me pregunto dónde rayos estará Nagi, esa preguntase contestó sola en poco tiempo, el albino sabiendo que el obispo no era un guerrero , salió de su cuerpo al momento de verlo caer contra mi habilidad , bonito dios tengo que no confía en sus seguidores, quizá conoce demasiado bien a sus verdaderos seguidores, viendo que sus planes que estaba derrumbando por mi culpa y de Shizuru , me vio de manera furiosa, se encontraba encima de Tsukuyomi , sus facciones le hacían lucir como un demonio y no nuestro dios piadoso

\- COMO SE ATREVEN ... NATSUKI KUGA! - gritó desde lo alto, Kanzaki Reito ya era plato de segunda mesa, todo abolido y sabiéndose derrotado. Qué poco le duró el fanatismo-

\- YA DEJALO NAGI ! - le respondí subiendo de nuevo en Kagutsuchi, sabía que Mai temblada dentro del dragón - ELLA TE DIJO QUE NO QUERÍA QUE LA REGRESARAS... - sí, estábamos teniendo una discusión - DEJA A NUESTRA SEÑORA EN PAZ...

\- NO! - gritó desesperado tomando su mano en el pecho y viendo al dragón- SI NO HUBIERA SIDO POR ELLA! - señaló a mi compañera Mai en Kagutsuchi - SI NO HUBIERA SIDO POR TI KAGUTSUCHI ... POR TU NACIMIENTO ... ELLA NO HUBIERA MUERTO...! - pude sentir como Mai temblaba de nuevo - ES POR ESO QUE TE MATÉ! QUE TE DEBISTE QUEDAR EN EL YOMI ... ¡Y NUNCA SALIR DE EL! ¡TE ODIO!

\- MAI! - Con un grito de dolor Mai dejó su transformación de dragón, y yo caí hacía de ella, afortunadamente Miroku estaba cerca para que me atrapara- Mai ... - ella en su estado humano estaba con la cabeza gacha, tapando su rostro y podía escuchar como lloraba amargamente, un golpe muy duro de su propio padre- ¡MAI ESO NO ES CIERTO ... TU NO LA MATASTE!

\- VETE! - y Nagi seguía y seguía - REGRESA AL INFIERNO DE DONDE NUNCA DEBISTE SALIR... MALDITA ABERRACIÓN! -

Pero antes de que el siguiera y con la furia de ambas , Miroku y yo nos fuimos contra Tsukuyomi y nuestro dios, Mikoto amaba mucho a Mai y yo también como para dejar a un idiota , aunque sea mi dios, que le hable así, nunca creí que se sentiría tan bien estampar mi puño contra su blanco rostro y él ni se lo esperó , Tsukuyomi cayó con Miroku encima y con ello golpeo a Kanzaki en la cabeza con una roca que salió disparada, Tsukuyomi desapareció y sólo el guardián de Kanzaki quedó a su cuidado, pero el albino y yo caímos contra el suelo dejando un pequeño cráter en el , habíamos causado ya mucha destrucción ahora ese cráter ya es una decoración a este lugar.

\- Porque siempre te interpones Kuga... déjame en paz... no debes cuestionarme

\- Lo siento, pero nunca nos enseñaste eso, tu si estableciste bien el libre albedrío dios mío, además ... esa es la voluntad de nuestra señora... y también debes respetarla...

Lo empujé, yo estaba perdiendo cada vez más poder y el Nagi se hacía más fuerte por la furia que sentía, retrocedí un poco y cuando creí que todo estaba perdido, una bendita ventisca muy familiar pasó por nuestros pies.

\- Y BENDICENOS DEL MAL- escuchamos ambos, Shizuru había terminado con su rezo y todo volvió como siempre, cerró los ojos y al abrirlos estos resplandecían como llamaradas, fuertes muy intensas, tanto que podía perderme en ella sin temor de perder la vida

\- ya valiste ... - le dije a Nagi y este rio-

\- porque hablas como un vil mexicano?...

No me importó eso y me alejé de él, sólo esperaba la siguiente profecía de Shizuru quedaría fin a esta disputa.

\- APOCALIPSIS 9:1 - dijo y Nagi y yo nos vimos las caras extrañados hasta que recordé lo que decía ese versículo, " ay no " pensé no debía ser cierto, no podría tener tanto poder para eso, pero por si las dudas salí corriendo lejos del chico albino que se burló de mi al verme correr junto a Mikoto y jalando a Mai lejos de el- Y EL QUINTO ANGEL TOCÓ LA TROMPETA, Y VI UNA ESTRELLA QUE CAYÓ DEL CIELO EN LA TIERRA; Y LE FUE DAD LA LLAVE DEL POZO DEL ABISMO -

No esperamos mucho y el cielo se volvió rojo , el calor aumentó bastante y escuché la caída de algo enorme, al elevar mi cara una gran roca estaba cayendo rodeada de fuego y dejando caer pedazos que no dejaban mover a Nagi del lugar, pocas almas quedaban en este lugar y con ayuda de Mikoto y Duran recogimos a los que aún Vivian y los llevamos con Shizuru, el tiempo se acabó y con las personas que pudimos rescatar , esa gran cosa chocó contra Nagi que gritó molesto alzando una gran barrera de humo y un viento que sólo escuchó nuestros gritos .

\- Shizuru...

Pasaron unos segundos después de choque, tosí el polvo en mis labios y busqué con la mirada a Shizuru, ella estaba con una pequeña sonrisa viendo hacia el cielo, una luz eso que se dejó ver además del sol y calló a los pies de la peli castaña, la lanza estaba de nuevo en sus manos y las personas del monasterio comenzaron a levantarse, algunos mareados otros vomitando.

\- vaya... - la voz de Nagi volvió con nosotras y volteamos amabas, Shizuru con la lanza en sus manos y yo aun con algo de fuerzas- nunca pensé que una blasfema tuviera tal poder - ¡oh! primera vez que Shizuru es llamada de esa forma, pero tiene razón delante de mi dios Shizuru es una hereje- pero ... está bien... ya no tengo más poder ahora... debo regresar... NATSUKI - Me miró - te veo en casa... - se tomó el brazo , estaba por desaparecer a Japón - y tú... - dice viendo a Shizuru - cómo te llamas hereje?

\- yo... - me sorprendí al notar que Shizuru estaba usando el japonés, abrí los ojos y miré como señalaba al de ojos amarillos- yo soy ... Fujino, Fujino Shizuru... baaaaakaaaaa

Yo reí fuerte, Nagi también y desapareció en una constelación de brillantes polvos, me dejé caer, en el suelo cansada y miré el cielo, Mai aún estaba dolida y Mikoto volviendo a su estado humano la abrazó reconfortándola con ello.

\- oye - llamé a mi demonio- eres muy especial para mi Mai - ella me miró junto a Mikoto es verdad ambas lo son- tu cambiaste mi vida... - estas cosas cursis no me van - eres un milagro para mi - Mai lloró más y se fue conmigo, me dolía todo, pero pude pasar un brazo por su cintura, estaba más relajada si no fuera porque - auch... - Shizuru me dejó caer su biblia en mi cara, de donde diablos la sacó? - oye!

\- ara ara... kannina... Natsuki... se me resbaló - que rayos pasa con esta mujer? eso no fue un accidente -

\- como sea... - no le tomé importancia y le regresé su libro asesino, me levanté de nuevo con ayuda del demonio y camine junto a Shizuru entre los restos del lugar- y ahora?

\- no lo sé - me respondió la castaña sin dejar de ver a la pali naranja - aunque ...

\- ese "aunque ", no me gusta ...

\- entonces… - siguió la castaña- ¿Él quiere revivir a alguien?

\- A su esposa… nuestra diosa creadora… murió al dar a luz a Mai…

++++++++++++++++++ dos días después +++++++++++++++++

\- aaaaaah

Me estiré, había regresado a Japón, al fin todo estaba en paz, por ahora, Nagi volvió a su zona y yo a mi casita para unas merecidas vacaciones o eso esperaba.

\- otra vez no - Sakomisu venía de nuevo hacia mí con un pergamino en sus manos, esto parecía un ridículo dejavú, que enserio no quería volver a repetir, al menos no por ahora- no no no.…- dije antes de que terminara de llegar-

\- Natsuki ... - me miró con suplica- es algo fácil... un demonio ...

\- no me importa Sakomisu, acabo de llegar...

\- ara ara ... acaso mi Natsuki es muy vaga para el trabajo?, ¿qué diría tu dios de todo esto?

\- Si... zu ...ru - voltee a verla, ella quiso venir conmigo para conocer Japón-

\- vamos Natsuki... será divertido - se colgó de mi brazo, esta mujer-

\- ya dame esa maldita cosa! - le arrebaté a mi maestro afro el pergamino-

\- modales - y Shizuru me regañó-

Suspiré después de eso y nunca después de eso, me iba a imaginar que con esa misión encontraría a mi compañera de por vida de misiones y de otra cosa igual, pero eso es otra historia y está aquí termina.

FIN

¡HOLA A TODOS!, disculpen la tardanza, hasta ahora pude terminar mi capitulo y como dice ahí Natsuki, es el último capítulo de esta saga, libro, como le quieran llamar, no sé si seguir con otro capítulo, ya saben, este es el capítulo de la lanza del destino, puedo poner otros, ustedes decidan, cierto quiero agradecer a varios cometarios y empiezo:

Langely: gracias por tu comentario y tranquil ya está

kinesukikinomoto: que nombre tan largo, pero bueno muchas gracias igual por tu comentario

megumi- hyugasatou: otro nombre largo, pero muchas gracias por tus animos desde el principio.

Monica: chamaquita aqui está la actualización

safhiro: ¡chanfle esto terminó!

Rosalie374: ¡espero los capítulos te volvieran a atrapar!

SetsunaM: Mi gran setsuna , muchas gracias igual tu estuviste también desde el principio y te contestare algo por aquí que me preguntaste por privado pero que por alguna razón no se envió mi contestación y para que muchos sepan.

Esta historia se me ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, con otros personajes sin embargo era una historia más humorística que esta, donde Natsuki iba a ser hostigada sexualmente durante roda la historia, pero mi cerebrito me dijo que no quería escribir humor y se fue por ese rumbo, pienso tomar esa trama más humorística en el siguiente capítulo , tengan en cuenta que la biblia tiene muchos capítulos y versículos, así que el capítulo de la lanza del destino ya terminó y va otro, aun no sé si como se llamaría pero espero pronto sepa, creo que es todo por hoy, los veré luego, si es que consigo inspiración, y espero sea de su agrado este último "versículo" , nos vemos y Setsuna espero haya respondido tu pregunta y lamento que haya sido tan tarde, bueno me voy chao! JANC FUERA!


	5. Chapter 5

Soy Natsuki, Natsuki Kuga

CAPITULO: Crónicas de un exorcista (estos capítulos son parte del pasado de algún exorcista)

Versículo perdido:

" Hay muchos mitos en este mundo, muchos de ellos cuentan grandes historias de bestias increíbles o bravos gurreros, en Japón hay una historia sumamente triste dando lugar a la creación de nuevos dioses y demonios.

La mitología nipona cuenta el nacimiento de la encarnación del fuego, Kagutsuchi, quien fue dada a vida por Izanami, diosa de la humanidad, durante el parto Izanami murió dando a luz a Kagutsuchi e Izanagi fúrico dio muerde a su última hija. "

\- ¿por qué tengo que leer cosas como estas?

Natsuki Kuga es mi nombre, hija de padres difuntos , con 16 años de edad, soy una miko , que usa el poder de Izanagi para poder encerrar demonios en mi cuerpo, fui enviada a México por 6 años con Sakumizu mi tutor, ahora estoy de vuelta con mi completo entrenamiento como exorcista contenedor, hoy se me ha asignado mi primera misión oficial, tuve algunas fuera de regla para poder practicar encerrando súcubos e íncubos que estaban siendo una molestia para la comunidad latina, mi tutor me acompañará para asistirme en caso de que el riesgo sobre pase las expectativas.

\- Veras Natsuki - comenzó el regordete hombre con ese cabello afro que poca credibilidad le da- un exorcista debe entender cabalmente el pasado de cada demonio, hay que estudiarlos para así poder encerrarlos o darles paz...

A veces creía que este tipo era demasiado inocente para su edad, el que esté diciendo de vez en cuando que no todos los demonios son malos, que va, por eso son demonios obviamente, porque son malos.

\- Sakumizu sensei... entiendo que tiene sus aires de cura, pero ... debería ser más consiente de la realidad... a los demonios debemos eliminarlos, no hacernos sus amigos - terminé mi discurso cerrando el libro que él me hubiera dado, con un movimiento de manos metí dicho objeto en mi mochila y seguí caminando junto a él hacia el templo-

\- ay Natsuki ... -fue todo lo que me contestó-

Eso de que las personas te digan primero una forma y luego otra de hacer la voluntad de Kami sama, es muy estresante, nadie se pone de acuerdo en nada, se reúnen en un cierto grupo y por más intentes y des pruebas de ciertas cosas, simplemente las personas deciden ignorarlo, entonces, ¿ para qué nos crearon los dioses?, me pregunto yo, o ¿por qué nos inculcan que son "el único y verdadero"? si ellos saben bien que eso no es verdad, mucho tiempo, pleitos y guerras es lo único que esas mentalidades hacen , si simplemente los dioses dijeran la verdad, pero los dioses no son tan simples, iguales a su creación.

Al sólo llegar fui directamente hacia mi habitación, hace 6 años que no me paraba en este lugar, el color desgastado de la madera me dio la bienvenida, y la cama individual de color azul era todo lo que tenía en ese lugar.

\- estoy en casa... - miré a mi alrededor dejando esas palabras al aire, que quizá nadie escuchará-

Pasaron unas horas y viajamos hacia la granja de los Tokiha que está cerca de unas montañas donde existe ciertas cavernas algo extrañas, Takumi Tokiha de 40 años vive en ese lugar junto a su esposa Akira Okusaki de 39 y su hija Mai Tokiha de 10 , ellos tres se encargan de cuidar y cultivar ese lugar para sostener el pedido de cebada, aunque estas utimas semanas algo muy inusual ha estado sucediendo, las cosechas se secan en poco tiempo por más agua que se riega, aun así las cosechas se marchitan, los pueblerinos cuentan que demonios lograron llegar a este lugar y sus malas vibras son lo que hacen que la familia Tokiha esté mal en estos momentos.

-y es por eso que voy a ese lugar... - estaba caminando por el lugar con césped verde al igual que Sakumizu -

\- se piensa que el poder de ese demonio es demasiado ... no es bueno dejarlo merodear por ahí-

\- así que debo sellarlo -

\- Así es Natsuki... por el bien de esa granja y el poblado -

El señor Takumi o como yo le puse Doble T, es un hombre muy apacible, amistoso y bueno, tanto que nos recibió con una tarta de manzana en las manos y un delantal de cocina con florecitas, dudé por un momento de ese comportamiento y cuando vi salir a su esposa, entendí quien llevaba los pantalones en la relación, y detrás vino una pequeña niña de cabello naranja y ojos violeta, la pequeña Mai supuse.

\- me alegra verlos ... - dice el hombre de la casa trayendo con él la tarta, admito que huele muy rico y se me antojó una rebanada- bueno ... pasen por favor, estamos por comer el postre...

y lo seguimos a esa linda cabaña para explicarnos algunas cosas o bien platicarnos de sus problemas, sus peticiones y sobre todo donde se encontraba exactamente el lugar de la supuesta aparición, empaqué esa rebanada de tarta en un pequeño pañuelo que siempre traigo, cosas que se me pegaron de los occidentales y me fui hacia la cueva que me habían mencionado, Sakumizu quería venir conmigo, pero me negué, quería hacer esto sola.

Llegué al lugar, desde la entrada se podía sentir lo cálido del sitio, esperaba humedad y oscuridad en ese lugar, pero estaba muy lejos de la realidad, el ambiente era cálido, seco y un poco iluminado, me adentré más hacia el fondo de la cueva, cuando a unos pasos de una vuelta del lugar, un extraño ruido se escuchó , era como un gemido de dolor, caminé más hacia ese sonido pero quizá mis torpes pasos alertaron a lo que sea que estuviera detrás de esas rocas y silenció sus gemidos, la tenue luz del lugar se fue y quedé a oscuras y merced de lo que fuera que estuviera ahí, estuve a punto de irme y recapacitar para que Sakumizu viniera conmigo, pero mi orgullo era demasiado para admitir que quizá aún no estaba preparada para ser una exorcista.

\- Hola?

Y comencé a hablar a la nada de forma estúpida, como esas malas películas de terror cuando la víctima anuncia su llegada a su asesino, me regañe mentalmente y seguí mi camino, podía sentir el olor de la tarta de mi chaqueta y pequeños pasos detrás de mí, mi espina dorsal sintió frío, aunque el lugar está cálido y una llama se elevó detrás a mis espaldas proyectando mi sombra.

\- ¿QUÉ QUIERES? ... - la voz de una mujer me hizo saltar de miedo y me voltee rápidamente- ¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDEN DEJARME EN PAZ? - se notaba que estaba muy molesta, al verla me recordó a la hija de los Tokiha, soló que mucho más adulta y con el cabello muy largo hasta su cadera-

\- y...yo... - estaba impactada, no sabía qué hacer, era la primera vez que me medía contra un demonio sola y sin mi tutor y más aún de tal nivel- ah...

La mujer me quedó viendo su ceño se notaba muy molesto, pero no atacó, sus ropas eran muy similares a las que les dibujan a las diosas japonesas en tono blanco y naranjas, no parecía un demonio, de hecho, era muy hermosa y eso hacía que tuviera un poco menos de miedo.

\- soy Natsuki... Natsuki Kuga... - dije bajo, mi cuerpo temblaba y me hacía sentir vergüenza de que una exorcista de mi nivel no supiera que hacer-

\- Y ¿QUE QUIERES? -su voz rugía por todo el lugar que tuve que tapar mis oídos con mis manos y sin querer la tarta cayó al suelo desenvolviéndose, ella iba hacia mí, pero se detuvo viendo la comida en el suelo - que...que es eso?

\- un...un... tarta ... -estaba intentando recomponerme del susto, se supone que ella debería intentar matarme, no es así?, pero sólo se veía molesta y no mala- ¿quieres?

Ella no pareció muy confiada de ello, con cuidado recogí mi pedazo de tarta, que agradecía a Nagi que callera sobre mi trapo y estuviera bien, lo acerqué a ella y simplemente lo olfateó, yo sonreí y tomé un pedazo metiéndolo a mi boca y masticando el mismo para tragarlo, todo ante la expectante vista de ese demonio.

\- no pasa nada ... de hecho está muy rico -miré sorprendida la tarta e iba a seguir comiendo, pero la otra me hizo un puchero y le ofrecí de mi alimento, ella tomó un pedazo y lo comió - rico? - pregunté con una sonrisa-

\- muy rico ... - sonrió y yo igual lo hice-

\- qué bonita sonrisa...- ella se sonrojó, los demonios hacen eso?, no lo sabía-

\- gracias... pero que haces aquí? ... - ya estaba más tranquila y me senté en el suelo, no sentía agresión de su parte-

\- pues... - ella aún seguía flotando encima de mí - es qué hay un problemita...- claro problemita- los sembradíos de la granja de aquí cerca se están secando y no dan frutos y me enviaron a investigar eso...

Ella estaba pensando en lo que dije y miró de nuevo molesta.

\- y claro ! - ella comenzó a gritar y el calor aumentó- COMO SIEMPRE LA CULPA DE TODO LA TENGO YO - ya no soportaba el calor y me alejé un poco -

\- Tranquila! - intenté persuadirla, pero tuve que esquivar una llamarada que casi me golpea- oye!...

Ella siguió atacando, quise usar uno de mis amuletos, pero ella no me dejaba, los amuletos no alcanzaban a llegar entes de convertirse en cenizas, sé que no es mala, se nota y su vibras son melancólicas, estaba triste, molesta y sumamente dolida y cuando la vi de nuevo unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos y me sentí fatal.

-Kagutsuchi! - grité y ella se detuvo viéndome- ese es tu nombre no es así?... - seguía llorando y me hinqué ante ella poniendo la cabeza en el piso- lo siento mucho ... no quise acusarte ... tú no tienes la culpa... - alzó su mano y pensé que hasta ahí había llegado- pero antes ... por qué lloras?

Se detuvo y recogió su mano poniéndola en el pecho, se notaba que eso le había movido un poco y se quedó estática mientras yo me acercaba más a ella.

\- yo ... - bajó la cara, sabía que estaba melancólica- porqué debería contarte...

\- porque ... vine?... - quise hacerme la graciosa-es un chiste...

\- lo sé - dijo seria -

\- te gustó la tarta? - segundo intento, intentaba evitar la confrontación-

\- estaba rica - y por suerte me respondió de buena manera- tú lo hiciste?

\- no... - dije sincera y ella me miró - fue el señor Tokiha... el dueño de la granja...

\- ya... - comenzó a caminar fuera de la cueva, hasta quedar en una pequeña colina que daba una vista buena hacia la granja- los de ahí. - asentí - y se irá?

\- lo hará si su cosecha se sigue secando ...

\- no es mi intención que pase eso...

-lo sé... - le sonreí y ella imitó el acto-

\- es raro que un exorcista sea amable con un demonio- dijo ella un poco picara, yo me sonrojé ante eso- oh! un sonrojo...

\- Basta - me sonrojé aún más -

\- jajajajajaj - rio, una hermosa risa salió y me sentí mejor, pero no solo ella varios dentro de mi igual rieron por primera vez-

\- no todos los demonios son malos - repetí las palabras de mi tutor viendo a Kagutsuchi reír-

Regresé a la casa de los Tokiha, Kagutsuchi no quiso venir, aun no confía mucho en mí, y decidió quedarse en la cueva, cuando llegué Sakumizu sensei estaba en la puerta del lugar haciendo una figura de madera, se notaba apacible, sus ojos se elevaron hacia mí y dejó ese jobi aún lado para caminar hacia mí.

\- ¿Cómo te fue? ... - me preguntó dándome una galleta que él estaba comiendo, yo la tomé entrando a la casa-

\- no todos los demonios son malos ... ¿verdad?

\- Si Natsuki...

Estuve yendo a ver a Mai, las cosechas, aunque lento, iban mejorando en lo posible, mi amistad con Mai iba en aumento, pero tuve que estar ahí dos días más, poco apoco ella estaba confiando en mí y aprendía un poco más de los demonios no tan demonios como ella.

\- entonces ... te gusta la mayonesa? - dijo Kagutsuchi acostándose en mi brazo mientras veíamos el cielo-

\- sí, es sabrosa... - ambas estábamos sentadas en una roca-

Estaba de nuevo en esa cueva, platicando con la ex-diosa, me contó de cómo llegó ahí y lo que apenas recuerda, su padre , Nagi o Izanagi, al perder a su esposa la mató a ella, eso ya lo sabía, lo que no sabía era que habían tenido una confrontación en el Yomi, cuando Izanagi fue a buscar a Izanami , ahí el dios le gritó a su ultima hija, la aborreció y maldijo por la eternidad, cosa que ella ha estado cumpliendo cabalmente siendo un espíritu en pena , llorando en el mundo y trayendo algunas desgracias de forma accidental.

Pero no puedo decir que ella sea mala, estos dos días eh estado sosteniendo conversaciones casuales con ella, las siembras del Señor Tokiha no siguieron marchitándose y quedó la mitad para cosechar pacíficamente, todo estaba bajo control o eso esperaba al menos.

\- bueno ... debo irme - me levanté de la roca, debía regresar a la cabaña del Señor Tokiha para descansar-

\- no te vayas - pero la chica espiritual al parecer no se quiere quedar sola, tomó mi mano y me miró con esos profundos ojos violetas que presentaba melancolía-

\- debo irme... - intentaba levantarme, pero ella se aferraba más a mi brazo- está bien me quedaré otro rato... - me volví a sentar y ella se acomodó de nuevo en mi brazo-

\- ASI QUE ... - una voz fuerte y masculina se escuchó bajando la colina - FRATERNISAS CON EL ENEMIGO ... ¡¿EXORCISTA?! - un joven de cabellera negra y ojos ámbar era el dueño de esa voz, llegó delante de nosotras y miró con repudio a ambas- dan asco ...

Kagutsuchi se sentía amenazada, el calor en el lugar se estaba elevando varios grados, que rayos, ya estaba teniendo un buen avance para que este imbécil haya venido hasta aquí.

\- entonces yo acabaré con esto - de su cinturón sacó una cosa, como una cruz y de ella pareció una cuchilla de luz, nos miró a ambas y yo metí mi mano en la chaqueta sin quitarle la mirada de encima- vete al infierno demonio!... - atacó hacia mi ahora amiga y con rapidez bloquee el ataque con mi kunai, el impacto sonó como metales chocando-

\- déjala en paz - me levanté de mi sitio poco a poco haciendo retroceder al intruso, mientras mi compañera huyó hacia la cueva - espera ... - intenté detenerla, pero se veía asustada-

No me quité del paso del fanático religioso, el lanzaba estocadas con su espada espiritual y yo con mi kunai repelía los ataques, por la izquierda, la derecha, arriba, abajo y en un movimiento lateral sostuve su golpe con mi mano derecha y con la izquierda saqué otra kunai que cortó un lado de su mejilla y lo hizo retorcer.

\- aaaah! - gritó por el ardor, supongo que no aguanta el dolor físico- como te atreves... porque proteges a un demonio?

\- porque ella no es mala... - dije con mucha seguridad y recordé las palabras de mi tutor " no todos los demonios son malos, algunos sólo necesitan paz" pero el pelinegro solo rio como si hubiera dicho algún chiste-

\- no es mala?! ... acaso estas bromeando? ... es un demonio ... obviamente es mala - y una pedrada llegó a mi mente recordando que eso mismo decía yo- no me jodas! - su arma se alargó más y barrió el piso con ella, salté arriba de él y con unas shuriken de mi gabardina, las lancé a sus pies clavando sus pantalones al suelo- maldita ...

Y hui hacia la cueva para buscar al demonio, corrí como loca hasta, no iba a permitir que ese tipo le hiciera algo, la regresara al Yomi, no se lo merecía, mis pasos me condujeron de nuevo hasta el final dela cueva donde estaba ella arrinconada, temerosa y con el rostro cubierto con sus manos, sollozos se escuchaban de sus labios y me detuve quedando a unos pasos de ella.

\- Kagutsuchi ... - la llamé ella apenas elevó sus ojos viéndome -

\- odio ese nombre - lo entendía le recordaba su pasado-

Iba a seguir replicando, pero algo me dio en la espalda vi como sangre salpicaba de ella manchando a Kagutsuchi en el rostro, ella quedó con una cara de horror, caí al suelo con un terrible dolor, el shock por el ataque me podía más ahora.

\- y la palabra dice, aquellos que son tibios los escupiré de mi boca y serán impíos - maldito fanático, me atacó por la espalda- ahora tú demonio...

\- no no.…- la peli naranja se estaba alterando y llamas nos rodearon- DEJANME EN PAZ! ¡FUERA! - de nuevo una columna de fuego la cubrió y una ser extraño de fuego salió de su cuerpo rugiendo como un dragón- FUERA! ...

Esa bestia lanzó un alito de fuego contra el pelinegro, la potencia fue tal que hizo cenizas la entrada de la cueva quedando un agujero demasiado grande para notar todo el paisaje fuera de ese lugar, me levanté lento, aún brota sangre de mi espalda que caía a mis pies , no puedo negarlo dolía horrible, como si la herida quemara y quisiera incendiarme todo el cuerpo, como algo puede hacer tanto daño?, el dragón y el chico salieron del lugar, comenzaron una batalla que quise impedir, arrasaron con parte de la colina e iban hacia la granja Tokiha .

\- no.…- me sentía un poco debí por la sangre que estaba perdiendo, no me importó para exigirle más a mi cuerpo - esperen...

Corrí fuerte la colina, el moreno atacó de nuevo y Kagutsuchi estaba preparando otra vez su alito de fuego y estaba por disparar, lanzó otra Shuriken con la fuerza que pude dándole en el hombre a ese tipo que se detuvo y me puse frente al dragón.

\- MAI DETENTE ... - se me salió ese nombre porque era muy parecida a la hija de los Tokiha, por fortuna ella lo hizo, quizá algo confundida, pero lo hizo mirándome fijamente, llamas violetas hacían de sus ojos y se me acercó- por favor... o destruirás la granja del señor Takumi...

\- deja de interferir blasfema ... - me gritó, ya me estaba hartando de este tipo-

\- tú te metiste ... déjala en paz... ella no estaba haciendo nada malo ya ... - me puse contra el sacando otra kunai de mis ropas y amenazándola con la misma -

\- Natsuki... está bien ... - Mai volvió a su estado humano - debo regresar al Yomi...es mi castigo... mi padre me odio y mi madre está muerta...

\- pero tú no hiciste nada malo... no fue tu culpa entiéndelo! - su mirada estaba sorprendida y lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, eso es necesita un poquito de amor, ella iba a replicar, pero yo la detuve- no! no la tienes!...

Mai y el chico estaban distraídos y con ellos aproveché tomando a la chica de la mano y jalándola hacia mí, estaba impresionada, y sin pensarlo ni meditarlo pegué mis labios en los suyos, si Mai estaba confundida, ahora los estaba aún más, pero todo tiene un propósito, se dejó ser y se rindió ante el beso, sus ojos se cerraron y comenzó a brillar de un tono naranja, su cuerpo se convirtió en espíritu que se fue introduciendo a mi boca de forma lenta.

\- " Natsuki ... gracias " - dice en mi interior y todos sus recuerdo y pensamientos se unieron a los míos-

\- Mai ... - comencé a hablar-

\- " si ese nombre si me gusta " - se escuchaba más relajada-

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? blasfema ... maldita aberración...

se fue de nuevo contra mí , perdí mucha sangre y dudaba que pudiera quitarme rápido de su camino elevó sus manos a la cabeza con su gran espada , " Natsuki " y escuché a Mai, el sonido de la espada se escuchó chocar con algo y esta se rompió en dos, un escudo de fuego era lo que me protegía, mi cuerpo se sintió diferente " no te protegeré" y la voz de Mai se escuchaba decidida, de mi frente salieron dos llamas simulando un par de cuernos y mis ojos brillaron en un tono violeta, el hombre asustado retrocedió ante tanto poder y sin aviso corrí hacia el lanzando una bola de fuego con mis pies que impactó en lo que restaba de su espada y caía al suelo, huyó después de eso jurando vengarse y acabar conmigo cuando menos me lo esperara, el sol se puso y el cielo se volvió naranjo y luego negro, el día había terminado.

+++++++++ 10 años después ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

\- entonces ... Natsuki ... ¿cómo fue que capturaste a Mai? - me dijo Shizuru, estábamos caminando hacia una de las tiendas de moda de Londres-

\- pues ... - me detuve recordando ese momento y me sonrojé a mas no poder, Shizuru se dio cuenta y su cara fue muy extraña, una mezcla entre enojada e indignada-

\- Ikesu ... - dijo dándose la vuelta entrando a la tienda, Mai estaba tan avergonzada como yo-

\- espera! por qué rayos te enojas?, ¡joder... eres tan rara!no dije na... - y sentí la biblia de nuevo en mi cara, esta mujer estaba agarrando esa manía- SHIZURU! - y fui detrás de ella-

Bueno aquí está el otro capítulo, seguiré subiendo otros luego, pero ténganme paciencia, estoy en una situación de " eres una adulta busca trabajo", pero espero que les guste, por favor comente y nos vemos luego ... chao!


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 2 : Doce profecías

Versículo 1: Y vi a otro ángel fuerte que descendía del cielo, revestido de una nube, y había un arco iris sobre su cabeza, y su rostro era como el sol. ( Revelaciones 10: 1).

Imaginen esto, un templo en el centro de Kyoto, con música , velas , o sea, decorado con las mejores prendas en violeta y blanco, un hermoso altar con hermosas rosas rojas en el centro, un monje, un novio vestido galantemente en una Yukata ceremonial con una gran sonrisa mientras frente a el una mujer de lo mas hermosa lleva su elegante kimono blanco , su cabello elegantemente recogido en una cebolla mientras mira a su flamante futuro esposo con una sonrisa indescifrable.

-Shizuru Fujino acepta a Reito Kansaki cómo su legítimo esposo?...

Mientras la novia nerviosa, mirando constantemente la entrada del lugar quizás esperando algo, con una sonrisa sólo asiente.

-acepto...

Se escucha un susurro a la hermosa chica , quizá por los nervios de la boda, quizá por algo más.

-entonces... Si alguien se opone a esta unión ... Que hable ahora o calle para siempre...

Ahí detengamos la historia, supongamos que es una linda historia de amor, que esos dos van a casarse y vivir felices... ¡Pero entonces ¡! : ¿ porqué la novia no se ve contenta?, ¿esperará a alguien más?, pues la respuesta es si... Ya que esto no es una historia de amor.

-¡ YO ME OPONGO!...

Y esa… esa fui yo… gritando a todo volumen volteando la cara de todos los presentes, incluso la de Fujino que ensanchó ahora una verdadera sonrisa que surca en toda su cara con maquillaje de miles de yenes.

-Kuga... - pude ver cómo lo dijo en un susurro-

Pero nos estamos adelanto, mucho, demasiado diría yo, que tal si volvemos un poco atrás, quizá un mes, vamos a rebobinar entonces, imaginen el sonido de eso .

++++++ Un mes atrás +++++

Fujino y yo llevamos casi 6 meses de ser compañeras de trabajos paranormales, aún así en ese tiempo no eh podido hacer que ella deje de llamarme hereje, aunque a veces creo que lo hace más por molestarme que otra cosa, nuestra fama, aunque pequeña, si llegó a varios oídos de buena posición, una inusual pareja de exorcistas que se la pasa viajando de un lado a otro , buscando … de hecho no tenemos un fin en particular, si bien yo quiero descansar , Shizuru quiere trabajar, y aunque a veces le pido por piedad lo único que me dice la muy monja del convento es " Ara … Natsuki no debe olvidarse de sus responsabilidades ", y luego sigue hablando de mi supuesta herejía.

-Que no soy una hereje!

Íbamos caminando por Kyoto, el lugar de nacimiento del padre de Fujino, por cuestiones personales de la castaña.

-Pero lo eres Natsuki… Jehova dios nuestro señor te dio poder esa vez , te eligió a ti para ser parte de sus filas, es un pecado y sacrilegio no aceptar tal voluntad de nuestro padre celestial…

Me contradijo ella con sus hermosos ojos rojos y esa sonrisa que podría desarmar a cualquiera, menos a mi.

-Fujino, suenas tan chiflada como el loco de Kansaki…

Algo en mis palabras hizo que ella se molestara, ya que al escuchar el apellido con K , su rostro hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Ni lo menciones Kuga… el es una deshonra a la iglesia… hicieron bien en excomulgarlo del templo de dios…

-Si claro… ahora te haces la monja del convento … mientras que antes hasta los pies le besabas a ese tipo…

-Si no te conociera bien Kuga … diría que estás celosa…

-¿ Que…?... Claro que no!... Fujino!

No me hizo caso y seguimos caminando hasta un templo mayor , ahí ambas subimos por las infinitas escaleras hasta llegar a un cementerio de lindos paisajes.

-Llegamos…

La católica habló dejándose caer alado de una tumba, suspiró pesadamente mientras con la punta de sus dedos acariciaba los kanjis ahí escritos y siguió.

-Hola padre…

-Hola Señor Fujino…

Hice una reverencia ante la gran piedra mientras el aire de la tarde comenzaba a hacer los estragos del frío en nuestros cuerpos.

Nos hospedamos ese día en el templo, más por insistencia de Shizuru que por otra cosa, el lugar tenía una pequeña campana que la hacían sonar cada que la comida estaba lista, los monjes habían sido muy amables en dejarnos quedar ahí, más aún por el hecho de tener a un exorcista de mi calibre en ese lugar, podría ser humilde, pero na me agrada esa atención extra a veces.

-Es un honor tenerle aquí Shira Natsuki….

Shira viene a ser algo como sellador en español, por eso se me da ese nombre en japonés y bueno luego de mis 5 min de fama, porqué si, esos fueron mis 5 min de fama no me juzguen, pasemos a lo verdaderamente importante de este día.

Era por ahí de las 3 de la mañana, cuando a Mikoto no se le ocurrió mejor idea que antojarme un vaso de leche de la nevera, para eso debía pasar alado del campanario del lugar, todo estaba muy silencioso y oscuro, o eso pensé yo.

-" que es ese sonido?"- dijo Mikoto en mi interior- " suena como…"

-" un canto?..." – la interrumpió Mai-

Yo estaba caminando como zombie en el lugar, pasando por esa campana , cuando al escuchar el "Tin" de esa cosa, todo mi cuerpo tembló por la adrenalina, hasta el sueño se me quitó , voltee a ver de donde vino el sonido, la oscuridad de la noche apenas me dejaba ver una cabellera castaña, suspire de alivio, pero luego molesta al reconocer ese cabello grité.

-Fujino… casi me matas de un infarto!... Joder… monja…

Pero Fujino no me contestó , ni siquiera volteo a verme, esto se estaba poniendo raro y más aún porque , bueno… bajé la mirada y no tenía piernas.

-Mierda! Mai!...

Me hice hacia atrás sacando una flama en mi mano derecha, apunto de atacar, el fuego me dio vas visibilidad del lugar dándome cuenta que ahora estaba sola, suspire de mala gana viendo el lugar donde estaba esa otra castaña.

-"Nasuki… aún podemos ir por la leche?"

Rodé los ojos ante la pregunta de Mikoto y seguí mi camino hacia la cocina , eso sí… sin apagar la llama de mi mano.

Al día siguiente en el desayuno , todos estaban comiendo tranquilos, todos menos yo, incluso Fujino estaba usando los palillos con tanta naturalidad que pareciera que nunca había estado en país occidental, suspire de nuevo llamando ahora si la atención de mi castaña amiga… digo compañera.

-Ara ara Natsuki se ve muy distraída esta mañana... – como odio que Fujino hable a veces en tercera persona, pero recuerdo que su Japonés no es tan fluido y se me pasa-

-Anoche… pasó algo raro… - Shizuru dejó los palillos a un lado para ponerme toda su atención- había… como… un fantasma?... Espíritu?... En el campanario…

-Que hacía Natsuki en el campanario en primer lugar?... – se cruzó de brazos y me vio de forma seria y yo quedé con una cara shokeada-

-Demonios Fujino… te estoy hablando de un fantasma y tu lo que escuchaste es " estaba en un campanario "?... – pero ella no quitaba el dedo del renglón, no se ni porque termino dándole explicaciones – Fui a buscar un vaso de leche … contenta?.. – se relajó- bien… era una mujer joven castaña… como… - la miré de arriba hacia abajo- como tu…

-Ara… pero … yo aún no me eh muerto….

Me di una palmada en la frente intentando no hacerle caso, no sé si lo hacía apropósito, si era un poco despistada o sólo lo decía para llenar huecos en la conversación y practicar su japonés.

-Ya sé!... Bien… debemos investigar entonces … ya sabes… 3 am… a todo esto, que importa si voy a un lugar sola?... – lo decía por lo del campanario-

-Natsuki sabe qué no puede hacer cosas pecaminosas con alguien mas … o morirá… literalmente…

No luche contra esa lógica tenia razón y ni dijo ni dije más por lo que seguimos comiendo mientras los monjes nos veían de forma disimulada, como si ocultaran algo , desde un principio supe que algo no andaba bien en este lugar.

La noche se avecinó de forma rápida, más porque nos la pasamos durmiendo que otra cosa, debíamos llegar a la noche lo antes posible y no estar cansada en el momento, caminamos por el mismo lugar de la vez pasasa, miré mi reloj de bolsillo, marcaban las 2:55 am , ya casi era hr , suspire y señale a Fujino hacia la gran campana del lugar.

-Natsuki… crees que el fantasma sea puntual?...

-… normalmente… espera… - elevé mi ceja ante ella- estas haciendo una broma verdad? – ella tapó su boca para reír y yo suspire- deja de practicar el japonés de esa forma – Shizuru tendía a lanzar oraciones al azar para "practicar", ahora le estoy agarrando el modo después de 6 meses.

El tiempo pasó y sentí una mano abrazando me por la espalda, una cabellera castaña fue lo que vi de reojo y esos ojos rojos me miraron con un poco de malicia.

-Ara ara… mi Natsuki… es taaaan… linda…que fuerte…

Me quedé de piedra mientras bajaba sus manos hasta mis brazos y les dio un apretón, Fujino me dijo todo eso con una voz muy… muuuuuy sexy.

-Fujino que diablos… - dije algo paniqueada, asustada, como le quieran decir-

-Ah?... Que diablos que Natsuki?...

Voltee y toda mi sangre se fue de mi cara mientras aún sentía a esa mujer abrazarme y veía a Fujino aún a mi lado, Shizuru volteo a verme y se quedó igual que yo.

-KUGAAAAA!...

Se escuchó el grito de Shizuru mientras un rayo de luz me sacaba de nuestro escondite detrás de los arbustos callendo de espaldas contra el suelo, una silueta fantasma se fue hacia la campana, castaña de ojos rojos, piel clara, era igual a Shizuru sólo que con el cabello más largo.

-Fu fu fu… que novia tan celosa tienes Natsuki… - la jodida fantasma se burló de mi viéndome en el suelo con algo de polvo en la ropa-

-Joder… - dije tallando mi cabeza- que haces aquí?... – Shizuru ya le estaba apuntando con su arco de luz quedándole 6 flechas- espera… ella no es mi novia! – soy de acción retardada

-Kyohime… - Mai salió de mi junto con Mikoto protegiendo mi integridad de esa mujer-

-La conocen?... – dije señalando a la castaña de sonrisa malvada que flotaba cerca de la campana-

-Si… es uno de los doce demonios mitológicos - dijo Mikoto con voz ronca- ella sólo aparece cuando desgracias van a pasar…

Ahora si estaba toda confundida, ninguna dejaba de ver a la nueva demonio, la mujer negó con la cabeza y me miró fijamente, algo en ella, me dejaba ida, como si no pudiera apartar la mirada de esos ojos rojos, sumamente hermosa, me levanté caminando un poco hacia ella pasando entre mis demonios guardianes, la demonio castaña hizo lo mismo viniendo hacia mi, hasta que un rayo cayó entre nosotras haciéndome despabilar.

-Eres como lujuria… un pecado mortal… - Shizuru había lanzado su flecha , y ahora acusaba a la nueva de ser un espectro sexual- Natsuki… Aléjate de ella…

-Espera… - quise decirle que iba a sellarla , pero la mirada de Shizuru me hizo temblar todo el cuerpo así que me quité de su camino-

-Ara … estas celosa?... Creí que las monjas no podían enamorarse – la demonio siguió mientras Fujino apretaba los dientes y lanzó otra flecha que la otra esquivó , saliendo de la nada una extraña arma que se alargaba – veamos quien se queda con Natsuki entonces…

-YO NO SOY UN PREMIO – grité para cubrir mis ojos luego del impacto de ambas armas-

 **Que onda, se que es un poco corto y esperaban más, pero debo agarrar de nuevo el ritmo, me oxide y espero hacer capítulos más largos luego, ya saben ser adulto apesta, bueno intentaré subir los domingos que es mi día de descanso y si puedo antes, aleluya… no prometo que eso pase, pero los domingos aún sean las media noche les doy su capítulo, sin mas me largo, aún estoy en jornada laboral al mil de que los jefes no me cachen, así que chao!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aclaración : Mai hime no me pertenece, aunque la historia si es mía.**

Cubrí mi cara con mis brazos, intentando detener el polvo que ambas levantaron, Shizuru usó su arco para detener un ataque de Kiyohime y la otra, bueno sólo se reía de ella.

-No me agradas nada – gruñó la monja dando una vuelta para eludir la cuchilla de la otra y lanzó una flecha más – 5 …. – contó –

\- Ara ..pero si eres tu quien se interpone entre mi Natsuki y yo… - la demonio parecía no dejar espacio libre…. Espera que dijo?-

\- cómo que tu Natsuki?!... – Fujino y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo , nos miramos por un momento –

\- Kuga. .. Solo argh… cállate - Shizuru estaba molesta, se notaba que le costaba trabajo aún estar entre los demonios-

Lanzando otra flecha esta vez más poderosa, Shizuru se puso detrás de ella usando su crucifijo para hacer aparecer una chuchilla larga de energía, parecía que ambas bailaban mientras Fujino guardaba el último tiro y el más poderoso.

-Natsuki… hay que detener a esas dos… - dijo Mai algo alterara , ya que esas mujeres sin mucho cuidado habían derrumbado gran parte de los árboles de ese lugar y creo que también el techo de la campana- Natsuki!

\- ya voy ya voy… - suspire remangando mi camisa para mostrar unos tatuajes extraños en mis antebrazos- bien… - me puse en posición de jinete y uní ambos brazos para formas un único tatuaje – KARI SHIRU!...

Grité y Kiyohime se quedó inmóvil completamente asustada, con lentitud y mucho esfuerzo volteó a verme, agradecía que Shizuru haya dejado de atacar y volteó a verme extrañada, esta era una técnica de sello temporal, inmoviliza a los demonios, pero tampoco puedo moverme en este estado, por ello se utiliza en equipos o bien cómo ultimo recurso.

-Ara si Natsuki quería mi atención… - comenzó con voz sensual Kiyohime sonriendo de medio lado – sólo debía besarme…

Al parecer a Fujino no le cayó en gracia eso y deshizo su hechizo o magia , como le quiera llamar ella y empuñó las manos para rápidamente voltear a verme y sacó de su bolsita su biblia para lanzarla a mi cara, sólo se escuchó el impacto, pero no me moví aunque la cara me ardiera.

-¿ PORQUÉ DIABLOS HICISTE ESO? -le grite mientras ella me fruncía la boca y se cruzaba de brazos-

-Pues …porque… - comenzó a tartamudear , yo suponía que por lo enojada- si podías hacer eso! Porqué me hiciste pelear primero contra ese demonio!

Creo que … de cierta forma tiene razón, ruedo los ojos , no podía creer que esta mujer fuera así de loca.

-lo sientooooo – alargue la ultima frase para que sintiera mis disculpas- pero a lo que venimos… - miré a Kiyohime de forma sería, no debía moverme para no liberarla del sello temporal – tu traes malos augurios …

-Así es… - no parecía en nada avergonzada por ese hecho- aún que … si me hubieran dicho que eras tan mona … desde hace tiempo hubiera venido a buscarte…

Shizuru y yo nos miramos por un momento, este encuentro no era casual , era premeditado con alegocía y ventaja.

-de que hablas?... – dije con calma, pero en mi interior los demonios se movían felices de algo-

-el reemplazo…- si voz fue bajando algunos tonos mirando detenidamente a las dos- los tiempos están cambiando Natsuki, sabes como matar un dios?...

-matar a …un dios?... – Fujino nos miró con incredulidad- no se puede matar a un dios!... – dijo muy segura de si misma pero Kiyohime se río aún más alto- como osas reírte de mí demonio- ella iba a atacar de nuevo , pero al verme no mover ni un músculo , su cara cambió a preocupa río – Natsuki…

-No lo sabe? Fu fu… acaso ti iglesia te ocultó otra cosa?...

-Natsuki – Fujino se veía desesperada por que dijera que lo que decía el demonio era mentira-

-Zeus…Hercules, Amón , Ra…, Ahua Kin … , Kane , ku… - comencé a mencionar todos los dioses que recordaba haber leído, pero creo que Fujino solos a escuchado a algunos y otros ni sabe quien son – todos ellos existieron… - Fujino abrió los ojos parecía no querer procesar todo, porque implica que si es posible matar a un dios entonces – todos ellos ahora están muertos… - también pueden matar al suyo-…

-así es … y ahora Nagi se está volviendo una carga… nunca esta en Japón y eso deja en desventaja a sus adoradores…

Quizá Fujino no lo en tienda , pero una nación sin su dios, es un lugar en donde otro dios puede venir a conquistarte , Quetzacoalt se fue unos días y Jehová conquistó sus tierras, pero sobre todo , el poder de un dios reside en la cantidad de adoradores que tiene, pero eso será algo que nunca le diré a Fujino ni a otra persona, sólo pocos sabemos ese secreto.

-Eso es… - la monja no parecía querer asimilar eso , pero era la verdad, la verdad de este mundo-

-entre más pronto lo asimiles mejor….- la demonio no dejaba descanso a la pobre castaña-

-y que tiene eso que ver conmigo?... – eleve mi ceja olvidando un poco a Fujino y su crisis existencial-

-no sólo tiene que ver contigo Natsuki… también con la chica aquí presente… - me quede callada esperando a saber que desea- su dios está molesto porque Nagi en su obsesión planea invadir parte de Latinoamérica…

Pensé un momento , porque haría algo como eso, sólo una idea se me vino a la cabeza, quiere aumentar el número de sus devotos de una u otra manera, quiere más poder, hasta ahora el único que ah revivido con éxito a un semidios es… miré a Shizuru , eso planea, pero si no lo detenemos, puede…

-lo entiendes ahora Natsuki?... – asentí con la cabeza- bien… entonces … debemos matar a nuestro dios y poner otro… - eso será difícil- ahora… obsorveme… - y eso si…no me lo esperaba-

-Natsuki no… - Mai se puso frente a mi con Mikoto- por que no le dices todo Kiyohime?... Planean usar a Natsuki como cordero de matadero…

Que rayos?!... Como que como cordero de matadero?, no me moví aún, sólo escuchaba, después de todo Mai aún tenía algunos contactos en el inframundo.

-quieren lanzarte a pelear contra Nagi... Y que tomes su lugar…

-lo haré… - dije sin titubeos-

-Natsuki – las chicas dijeron mi nombre al mismo tiempo, estaban perplejas de tal situación-

-nunca tendré una vida normal y lo sabes Mai… sólo estoy destinada a servir a los templos… es mi deber cuidar a todos y Nagi no está haciendo un buen trabajo…

Mai se hizo a un lado junto con Mikoto, respetado mi decisión.

-Natsuki – pero Fujino no lo hacia fácil- por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con tu demonio… no lo hagas , no sabes que va a …

Quité su mano y puse mi dedo en sus labios para callarlos, no me iba a arrepentir de esto, además ser un dios será cool no?.

-lista?...

El sello se había roto y Kiyohime se acercó más a mi, sonriendo , mirándome de arriba hacia abajo con esa cara de pervertida que me da vergüenza imaginar no dejar de pensar que así se vería Fujino.

Estaré dentro de mi Natsuki…

Baka!...

Me sonroje mientras escuchaba un gruñido de la castaña detrás de mi, tomé el cuello del demonio e hice que Mikoto se transformara en una espada que atravesó el vientre de Kiyohime, su aura demoniaca comenzó a desprenderse y abrí mi boca para absorberla pero en menos de dos segundos la demonio unió sus labios con los míos, abrí bastante los ojos , algo escuché que se rompió detrás de mi y unos momentos después ya tenía a Kiyohime dentro de mi sellada apareciendo una serpiente en volviendo mi hombro derecho.

Voltee para ver a Fujino , pero sólo me encontré de lleno con la biblia en mi rostro de nuevo, esta vez si caí al suelo y me hice a un lado el libro de mi cara.

-Natsuki inmoral!... Degenerada!... Pervertida… ¡! – Shizuru comenzó a gritarme y yo sólo me oculté detrás de es biblia de nuevo-

Y así inició este juego por el poder , para reunir a las doce criaturas dentro de mi cuerpo y detener con ello las catástrofes que cada uno de ellos me iba a advertir, Kiyohime ya me advirtió de la primera y más peligrosa, ahora deberemos prevenir las demás.

 **Bueno, aquí dejo otro capítulo, se están poniendo las bases de la nueva saga, espero se entienda y si tienen alguna duda, los comentarios son recibidos, ya se también es corto, pero siento que es de calidad, cierto quiero dar un gran agradecimiento a los comentarios de la vez pasada , Setsuna , Angi y Guest?... Gracias por la bienvenida de nuevo … espero tener tiempo y ya saben igual y les adelanté este, espero tener el otro capítulo o bien mejor uno nuevo de destellos de erotismo, si no lo han leido… que esperan?... Jajajaj vale nos vemos y dejen comentarios, me inspiran y son gratis! Bye bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**Autor: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si, así que… disfruten! Ahora es gratis luego no se , es mentira, pero si que me encantaría ver esta historia en comic.**

La noche es horrible, las mañanas son horribles, toda mi puta vida ahora es horrible, y voy a explicar porque antes de que saquen conclusiones… esperen estaban pensando que es por Kiyohime?... Adivinaron , eso me ayuda a explicar algo menos, pero bueno, desde que esa demonio tipo súcubo japonés se unió a mi, nadie del sexo femenino me deja en paz y eso súmenle a la monja que se la pasa ahora diciéndome " degenerada!... Pervertida!" … que acaso no ve que las mujeres vienen tras de mi y yo las evito?! … no entiendo a esta mujer , pero la cosa no para ahí no!... En el día debo aguantar a la monja y en las noches a su versión más diabólicamente sexual del mundo, a veces me pregunto si a Shizuru no le sacaron este demonio para ser monja, porque enserio, esta cosa respira y aspira sexo en todo TODO! Lo que ella hace, desde decirme los buenos días hasta causarme una erección mañanera, si las mujeres también podemos tener erecciones, pero no les voy a decir como!... Y ahí voy toda incomoda hasta que se pasa el efecto , pero bueno, no es tan malo o eso creo, sólo ha sido 3 días , 3 dias! Y estoy harta! Tanto que Sakomizu me aconsejó a escribir todo en una hoja de papel para intentar re…

-Kuga que haces?...

Detengo mi mano bajando el lápiz suspirando de mala gana para ver a Shizuru a mi lado, la maldita erección de la que hablaba anteriormente aún no se quitaba y no quería levantarme, no porque se notara, si no que era molesto caminar con ella, así que de mala gana sólo voltee a ver a Fujino con mi cara de pocos amigos, un gruñido y espero entienda el mensaje de "déjame en paz , estoy de malas!"

-uy pero que carácter Kuga… - dice ella alejándose de mi para luego irse a leer su biblia al sillón más cercano, yo mientras volví mi mirada a mi hoja de papel-

-en qué estaba?...- muerdo el lápiz para seguir con ni desahogo personal- a sí…

Bueno , sigamos explicando la situación , Kiyohime nos dio la primera pista para encontrar al siguiente demonio mitológico, llegamos a Tokio apenas ayer en la noche, nuestro primer objetivo es un demonio llamado Juliett , especializada en la venganza y la avaricia, algo sumamente peligroso si….

-Kuga … nos vamos?... – por segunda vez me interrumpe y cómo si fuera una animación , una gota de sudor resbala de mi frente- sólo digo…

-… - cerré con fuerza mi carpeta y me levanté de un movimiento pasando alado de Shizuru- vamos…

Caminé hacia la puerta de salida del cuarto de motel pero antes de llegar.

-espera Kuga… - me detiene Shizuru tomando mi mano y poniendo un anillo de bodas en mi dedo anular – ahora si ….

Al poco tiempo descubrimos que eso ayuda a que las mujeres se alejen un poco , bueno Kiyohime lo sugirió , más por celos de que otra mujer se me acercara que por otra cosa, Shizuru carga el otro par , simulamos que somos "esposas" , aunque igual a Kiyohime no le hace mucha gracia , pero se aguanta porque dice que la monja es lo más cercano a ella y tiene por seguro que Shizuru no intentará nada conmigo.

-como sea… - desde que Kiyohime se pegó a mi, mi humor se a estado yendo por los suelos, no porqué esté enojada con alguien, no es por eso, simplemente tengo ganas de … coger .. Vale! Ya lo dije... Cada que veo a Shizuru tengo unas ganas inmensas de llevarla a mi cama, no pasó ni un día y ese efecto de Kiyohime se disparo al mil , aún así doy gracias a Mai y Mikoto de ayudarme a no caer en ello- vamos…

Por ello salí del cuarto lo antes posible y normalmente me mantengo despierta por las noches escuchando la voz tan sensual de Kiyohime invitándome a caer en la lujuria , joder joder… me estoy volviendo loca , porque en 26 años no había sentido una necesidad tan grande como ahora, y se preguntaran , porqué no te auto satisfaces , no puedo! Eso sería caer en el pecado carnal … no puedo disfrutar nunca del orgasmo por más que quiera, es doloroso y frustrante, no saben cuanto.

-Natsuki ya deja de escribir… - Fujino se escucha de malas al verme con una pequeña libreta en mis manos, pero es que ella no entiende que es todo lo que tengo para desahogarme ahora- ya Natsuki…

-Hai – con cuidado guardé mi pequeña libreta que creo desde ahora será mi gran amiga-

-ay Kuga – negó con la cabeza y sacó su crucifijo para que este le indicara hacia donde debería estar ese demonio- vamos…

Un leve jalón de su cruz nos llevó hasta un gran edificio, en el muchas chicas comenzaron a acercarse con una mirada coqueta y caminar del mismo estilo, Fujino rápidamente se abrazo a mi brazo , perdonen la redundancia , y entrelazó nuestros dedos, no debo explicar que eso me hizo estremecer mi parte más baja , y algunas mujeres bufaron decepcionadas pero otras no dejarían que algo como eso las alejara de mí, aún con coquetería se pasaron detrás de mi espalda y tocaron la misma con sus dedos, algo suave y coqueto .

-ara… disculpa… - llama la atención de la chica- pero… le éstas coqueteando a mi esposa?... – esa mirada, joder… que sexy y arrebatadora –

\- lo… lo siento – huye la chica ante la mirada roja y fulminante de Fujino , si es mejor que huyas chica –

Ante eso las chicas se comenzaron a hacer a aún lado , aunque eso no les impedía dar una mirada, entramos al lugar y daba gracias que ahí habían puros hombres ahora , gracias Nagi! … eso me daba alivio, sólo un poco.

-vamos… - no alcance ni a decir algo más, cuando Fujino me llevó hacia uno de los ascensores-

\- espera Fujino…

No había caso , entramos las dos ahí, solas y muy cerca su olor entró por mi nariz, olía tan bien, desde cuando Fujino huela tan bien?, no había caso, todo me hace querer acercarme más a ella, su voz , su olor, todo ella joder!, quisiera no haber absorbido a kiyohime en primer lugar para que nada de esto me afecte, escucho la campana del elevador para advertirnos que ya henos llegado…

-ammmm ya terminaste de escribir? – Shizuru me ve con esos ojos rojos desde la puerta del ascensor , yo guardé mi libreta de nuevo y camine fuera con ella- bien…

Mi corazón se acelera ante esa mirada, esa voz, acaso la estoy idealizando tanto?!... Tanta belleza en una mujer.

-KUGA YA! – me encojo ante su grito y vuelvo a guardar mi libreta-

Salimos del ascensor caminando por el largo pasillo de madera, al llegar y tocar una puerta que relucía con el nombre de " Presidente Yuki", una voz al otro lado nos dio permiso de pasar.

-díganme … que se les ofrece?...

Una chica de cabello rojo y ojos verdes de mirada felina nos vio con soberbia, pero no parecía sorprendida por muestra presencia, fue que todo se removió dentro de mi advirtiéndome que aquí habíamos encontrado oro.

-Julieth que gusto verte… - dijo Kiyohime saliendo de mi cuerpo – kannina Natsuki… espero no te moleste si salgo a platicar con una vieja… enemiga…

Ambas sacaban chispas la una con la otra , no se que haya pasado entre esas dos y prefiero no averiguar lo, más aún que ahora me siento en paz sin excitarme con Fujino alado.

-Kiyo – comenzó a hablar la pelirroja mostrando unos caninos más largos de lo que los humano deberíamos tener- ya me esperaba que vinieras… pero no creí que fuera tan pronto…

-ya vez…. Nagi no es nada apuesto…. – volteó poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello – pero mi Natsuki es tan sexy… - dio un beso en mi mejilla y su mano la paso por todo mi pecho hasta quedar de nuevo frente a Yuki-

Voltee de reojo a ver a Fujino, parece que esas muestras de afecto le hacen querer matarme, no tengo la culpa! , se que para los cristianos eso es aberrante , pero … que puedo hacer yo?.

-Kuga ya deja de escribir…

Escondí mi desahogo emocional en mi gabardina por completo y seguimos poniendo atención a todo esto.

-ustedes no son nada divertidas, creo que mejor me voy a dormir – con ello el cuerpo de Yuki cayó al escritorio y luego levantó su mirada hacia nosotras, Kiyohime se metió de nuevo en mi, sin albur, y la presidenta parecía muy sorprendida con todo esto- quienes son ustedes?!... – tocó un boton de su escritorio y comenzó a hablar de forma histérica – seguridad… rápido a mi oficina….

-espera… podemos explicarlo – comenzó Fujino con su voz tan apacible , se notaba sumamente calmada-

-vale expliquen se… - al parecer Yuki si había caído ante el tono de Fujino, pero yo era otra cosa-

-tienes un demonio dentro- solté lo primero que se me vino a la mente, no me culpen! Estoy toda idiota por Fujino ahora desde que Kiyohime volvió a mi cuerpo, pude escuchar como la castaña se daba una palmada en la frente-

\- ooook … - volvió a apretar ese botón y ahora si estaba más asustada- SEGURIDAD VENGAN RÁPIDO HAY DOS… - pero no alcanzó a decir otra cosa porque Fujino la golpeó en el cuello dejándola noqueada-

\- Natsuki que rayos te pasa?... – me regañó mi monja- estos días has estado actuando raro… tu no eres así de descuidada…

Yo estaba frustrada y lo único que puedo hacer es escribir en este especie de diario, maldita sea…

-Natsuki… ya enserio…. Deja de escribir y dime lo que pasa!...

Cerré mi libreta con furia y voltee a verla , sí! no pude aguantar mas de tres días y ya estaba como loca , no podía mentirle!.

-Quieres saber que me pasa vale!... – grité mientras ella me voltea a ver impresionada de que le contestara así- desde que absorbí a Kiyohime me estoy volviendo loca, no eh durado ni tres días y en lo único que pienso es en lo hermosa que eres y cuanto te deseo de forma carnal…

Fujino se quedó en blanco, con los ojos muy abiertos, incluso se puso roja como un tomate y quiso desviar la mirada pero no sabia a donde, fue que escuchamos la puerta intentar abrirse y rápidamente tomamos a Yuki , invoqué a Duran y las tres salimos en su lomo para nuestro cuarto de Motel.

-joder … porqué nos trajimos a Yuki!...

Estaba tratando de asimilar el ¿ porqué esto fue una buena idea? , descontrol total de mi mente, fue lo único que pensé en ese momento, Shizuru estaba igual , aunque aún un poco shockeada por el gran descubrimiento que tu compañera de misiones te quiere coger, así sin más ni menos.

-me pegaste tu ignorancia Kuga! – y ahora esta molesta, porque sabe bien que era mejor dejarla ahí que traerla – como ya está aquí… habrá que sacar a Julieth de sus entrañas…. – ahora está resignada-

\- iugh… - me sonó algo anti higiénico , pero de cierta forma tenía razón- harás un exorcismo?... – me golpeó en la cabeza- oye!..

-tu lo harás … es un demonio Japonés… recuerdas?!... – la monja está más agresiva que antes-

Se fue al sillón más alejado, el que está por la puerta, y sacó su biblia para leer e ignorarme, suspire , al menos no le afectó lo que le dije.

-bien, nunca había hecho esto… - me senté en un taburete en forma de mariposa – pero creo que entonces usaré algo de Reiki…

-rei …. Que?... – dijo Fujino confundida -

-no lo entenderías… - suspire tallando mis manos entre si-

Cerré los ojos, Yuki estaba en la cama boca arriba y extendí mis manos hacia su cuerpo, inhale y exhale con paz y calma , hasta que abrí mis ojos destellando mi mirada en un llameante Jade, con ello su red de chakra se manifestó frente a mi, buscando el punto donde se alojaba el intruso demoníaco.

-está en el manipura… - dije sin dejar mi posición con mis manos juntas pegadas a mi vientre- en el plexo solar -aclare – tendré que sacarlo… Mai… - ella apareció a mi lado y se unió de forma fantasmal a mi brazo derecho, de el la energía de mi brazo y la de Mai se combinaron en un color violera que entró sin cuidado entre el pecho y el abdomen de la pelirroja, esta sólo dio un pequeño gemido-

Una esencia roja comenzaba a ser jala del cuerpo con la mía , hasta que un rostro se formó y este mismo abría la boca como si deseara gritar, ya casi estaba hasta que la mano de la presidenta tomó la mía para hacerme caer de la silla y cada esencia regresó a su lugar.

-Un caballo de trolla … - escuche apenas decir al demonio cuando volvió al cuerpo de Yuki- que rayos hacen… - dijo enojada-

-Tienes un demonio…- dijo ahora si Fujino cerrando la puerta con seguro para evitar que ella escapara-

-ya lo se … - dijo decidida – y no quiero que me separen de el … no hasta que cumpla mi/su trato… - dijeron ambas con esa voz de ultratumba mientras las uñas comenzaban a crecerle a Yuki-

Esto no es bueno, el usuario es consciente y portador voluntario de el ente demoníaco, lo que me lleva a que ah hecho un pacto con el, algo casi inquebrantable ….

Terminé mi breve relato y miré a la chica con garras en ambas manos, me puse en posición de guardia y esperé a que ella hiciera el primer movimiento, un breve brillo fue visto y sin darme cuenta , cuardas muy deslagadas me estrujaban contra el techo de la habitación.

-mierda… - apenas pude sacar mi mano y extender la contra Yuki – Kiyohime!... – grité haciendo salir a la demonio con una gran ventisca de aire que nos hizo salir de esa habitación por la ventada del lugar- Fujino estás bien?...

En el ataque logre zafarme de las cuerdas y tomar a la monja entre mis brazos para caer de pie fuera de esa habituación, con Kiyohime fuera de mi ser ahora podía luchar con la cabeza mejor puesta.

-aléjate pervertida – La castaña me empuja lejos de ella con esa mirada que me dice que soy una acosadora-

Bien no le tomé importancia pero la pelea de Kiyohime con Julieth si , por alguna razón no me di cuenta que el viento era el elemento principal de la demonio, mientras la otra usaba cuerdas para cortar, huir o unir lo que sea, Kiyo , porque su nombre es muy largo para mi, se lanzó contra la araña, si buen apodo, y chocaron armas para levantar algo de tierra del lugar, miré por un momento a Fujino y suspire para ir a ayudar a la demonio.

Pero hable ignorando algunas cosas , la araña era más lista de lo esperado , con razón rivalizan tanto esas dos, lentamente nos llevó a otro lado, a un almacén extraño, corrí detrás de ella para que mi demonio no la perdiera de vista, subió por las cajas hasta que desapareció de la vista de ambas, solté improperios en ese momento y regresé con Kiyohime a mi lado.

-kannina Natsuki … no pude detenerla… - se disculpa la demonio con una reverencia hacia mi , sabía lo decepcionada que estaba-

-está bien…al menos ya sabemos donde buscarla…

Puede que Julieth gane esta pelea, pero la batalla aún no termina.

 **Que tal?, les gustó , no les gusto?... Perdonen pero bueno sigue lo bueno ahora, espero leer sus comentarlos, y si ya estoy escribiendo más rápido y más un poquito más largo, pero es que ahora creó que si se me viene más la inspiración , por cierto creo que me dedicaré más a este fic que a Destellos de erotismo, no digo que no seguiré ese pero… no será actualizado tanto como este ff. Bueno me piro , espero sus comentarios, y Chat'lune bienvenido de nuevo!**


End file.
